The Silver Angel
by TheShyKunoichi
Summary: SasuxOC and ItaxOC: Sasuke and Naruto have supported her through her parent's deaths, but what happens when Sasuke leaves to gain power and avenge his clan? Chapter 28 is up!
1. Bad News

**Author's Note: I've written a story similar to this one, however, seeing that the plot wasn't very good, I re-did the entire story. There is very little Japanese used in this story. At the end of every chapter, there will be the translations for the words. When and if you R&R please tell me if you find any mistakes/liked the story. You could also include what you think would make this a better story. Also, my homepage leads to a picture of how the oc is supposed to look. Every Sunday I will post another chapter of this story, unless I say otherwise or the story is complete. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Hope you like it!**

The trees swayed in the cold breeze. Dark clouds shrouded the light from the sun. The path in front of them was covered in snow. Naruto threw a huge snowball at Sasuke, hitting him in the back. He laughed as loudly as possible.

"Shut-up dobe!" Sasuke yelled, turning around to face him. Naruto continued laughing. Silver scooped up an even bigger snowball. She hurled it at Naruto's back, accidentally hitting him in the head.

"Silver-chan! That's unfair!" Silver ran ahead of Naruto, trying to catch up with Kakashi and Sasuke. Her foot came out from under her as she slipped on ice. Sasuke appeared in front of her, holding her up.

"I guess that's payback for me saving your life, huh?" Silver said, looking up at Sasuke, who was still holding her in his arms.

"Not even close… Be more careful," He mumbled, standing her upright.

"You okay, Silver-chan?" Naruto asked, standing right beside her. She nodded her head, smiling. "Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei? Since the mission was a success, after we tell Tsunade-baachan how about you take us out for some ramen?"

"I wouldn't count on it… I have to go and get some rest…" Kakashi replied, reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ahhh, come on Kakashi-sensei!" He continued reading his book. "Hey do you guys smell that?" Naruto interrupted himself, sniffing. The air was filled with fumes, smoke from a fire. They all took a sniff.

"It's smoke…" Sasuke said, looking around.

"There must have been a fire a day or two ago, because there's no smoke that I can see," Silver retorted, staring up at the dark sky. "I guess we were gone for a long time…" Kakashi, Sasuke, Silver, and Naruto continued walking until they soon arrived at the Hokage's Tower.

"The mission was a success," Kakashi said in a stern voice.

"Very good," Tsunade sighed, looking melancholy, "You will receive the money earned from completing the mission. I will call you in when I need any of you again. You are dismissed." Kakashi used his teleportation jutsu, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Silver, not being as skilled, started to walk out the door. "Silver-chan… I need to talk to you… Alone…" Silver turned around to face the Hokage. Tsunade sighed. Naruto and Sasuke continued to walk out the door, stopping when they were out of sight. The boys hid behind the corner where they could just hear the conversation. Tsunade's voice was low. She was very sad. Something had happened. Something that upset her.

8888888888

Sorry this chapter was so short. It'll be longer next week. Please R&R


	2. Tears

**Author's Note: I've written a story similar to this one, however, seeing that the plot wasn't very good, I re-did the entire story. There is very little Japanese used in this story. At the end of every chapter, there will be the translations for the words. When and if you R&R please tell me if you find any mistakes/liked the story. You could also include what you think would make this a better story. Also, my homepage leads to a picture of how the oc is supposed to look. Every Sunday I will post another chapter of this story, unless I say otherwise or the story is complete. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Hope you like it!**

"Your mother and father…" Tsunade hesitated, "They've… they've passed away." Silver looked up in shock. Her eyes grew damper as the words sunk in. Sasuke held his breath.

"H-h" Silver swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. "H-how?" She clenched the top of her pants.

"There was a great fire. Nobody knows how it started," Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry, Silver-kun. We were too late." Silver started to shake. She clenched her pants even tighter, trying to ignore the pain. Silver turned and started to walk out the door. She turned the corner, looking down, not noticing Sasuke or Naruto standing there. Silver slowly walked down the stairs, not shedding one tear. She broke into a run as she walked into the sunlight. _It can't be! They can't be gone! _A tear slowly trickled down her cheek, landing on the rough street. As she neared her house, she coughed on the fumes that still surrounded it. There were ashes everywhere. Silver looked around, trying to find any sign of her parents. Nothing. Memories of her past flashed through her head. Trying to avoid them, she turned away from her burnt down home, and started to run yet again, this time not knowing where she'd end up. She soon arrived in a grass-covered slope. Silver walked to the middle of the field, and slowly sat down. She rested her head on her knees, wrapping her hands around her legs. Not a single tear fell from her face as she stared off into the distance. Two figures soon came walking out of the forest. Silver still didn't move. They both sat on either sides of her, not saying a word. Sasuke broke the silence. "Silver…chan…" Sasuke started, "You don't have to be afraid. You don't have to be afraid of crying in front of someone. We know how you feel. Naruto and I… We lost our parents too. I remember wanting someone to hold. Someone to tell me everything was going to be all right. I wanted to be held…"

"I wanted to feel protected," Naruto said, interrupting Sasuke, "If you ever need anyone… 'I'm here'" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. "You're not alone in life… Silver-chan…"

Silver continued to stare off into the distance. "I-I just always thought… They'd be there… I never thought I could loose them that… fast." At this, Silver put her head in between her legs, covering her face. Muffled sobs could be heard. Sasuke and Naruto put their hands on her back, trying to comfort her. Sasuke scooted in closer to her, trying to get Silver to hug him back. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to fall backwards on the soft grass. Sasuke held on to her waist, while Naruto lied down next to Sasuke. Silver continued to cry on Sasuke's chest while the sun, changing the sky to pinks and purples, set in the distance. The sky soon turned dark. The only light that could be seen was the crescent of the moon, and the glimmering stars. Silver lye asleep on Sasuke's chest, slightly whimpering in her sleep. Naruto lied beside both of them, hands behind head, sleeping too. The only one that was awake was Sasuke. He combed his fingers thru Silver's hair, looking up at the moonlit sky. A cloud soon engulfed the moon and the stars surrounding it, making the night sky even darker. A single raindrop fell from the sky, landing on Sasuke's nose. More and more came, faster and faster. He gently picked Silver up, and nudged Naruto with his foot.

"It's raining. I'm taking her back to my dorm. You can come or go back to yours." Sasuke walked away, Silver still clinging to his neck. Naruto slowly awoke from his sleep, stretched, and sluggishly stood up. He started to walk in the direction in which Sasuke had gone. Rain began pouring down on the Sasuke, Silver, and Naruto. Sasuke ran faster, still carrying the slowly awaking Silver on his chest. Naruto followed, trying to keep up.

Once inside the dorm, Sasuke set Silver down on his bed. They were all soaking wet. Sasuke sighed as he noticed Silver rubbing her eyes. She slowly stood up, still in a stupor from sleeping. Silver fell forward, landing on Sasuke's wet chest.

"Sasuke…kun…" Silver said, looking down at the ground, "Naruto…kun… I'm sorry for troubling you…" Silver backed away from Sasuke's warm arms. She walked towards the door, reaching for the doorknob.

"Where are you going, Silver-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I don't know…" Silver looked down at the ground, holding back her tears.

"Can she stay here tonight, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Only if she wants to," Sasuke said, still staring at Silver. She turned around, continuing to look at the floor.

"D-do you mind if I take a shower, Sasuke-kun?" Silver asked, finally looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"I'm not sure if I have anything for you to wear though… You'll have to wear some of my clothes…"

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke showed Silver to the bathroom, giving her a towel and some of his clothes. She locked the door and got in the shower.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto started, "I need a shower too."

"You can take one after she gets out. Are you going to be spending the night too?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Probably… She still seems a bit sad…"

"We'll let her sleep in my bed tonight. I think I have one sleeping bag, so someone's going to have to sleep on the couch."

"I'll sleep on the couch," replied Naruto. Sasuke dragged out a blanket and a sleeping bag from a small closet. Silver soon stepped out of the steaming bathroom with Sasuke's shirt on. It was huge on Silver's petite body.

"I'm sorry it doesn't fit you perfectly, Silver-chan," Sasuke said, looking over Silver's body.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun…" Silver said while Naruto stepped into the bathroom.

"Silver-chan… You can sleep on my bed tonight."

"Thank you," Silver walked over to his bed and lied down.

"I'm going to take a shower after Naruto gets out. Try to go to sleep?" Silver nodded her head, shutting her eyes. All three had taken a shower and gone to sleep; Naruto on the couch, Sasuke in a sleeping bag; and Silver on Sasuke's bed.

Not long after, Sasuke and Naruto were awoken by the screams of Silver.

"Please don't leave me… Come back… Come back… Come back! Okasan! Otosan!" Naruto and Sasuke rushed to the bedside, stumbling out of their sleep.

"Silver-chan! Silver-chan, wake up!" Sasuke said, trying to hear himself over Silver's screaming. Her eyes jolted open, shifting to Sasuke and Naruto.

"You okay, Silver-chan?" Naruto asked. Silver stared at the two boys that stood before her. Their chests were bare, causing her to blush at the sight. She quickly rolled over to where she was facing the wall.

"I'm sorry…" Silver said, tightly closing her eyes. A warm body slid itself under the covers, causing her to blush even more. Another body slid itself under the covers, this time in front of her.

"Silver-chan…" Naruto said, staring her in the eyes and giving her a faint smile. Arms came around her stomach, squeezing her back against Sasuke's chest. Silver turned around in Sasuke's arms. Her face was just inches away from his, and she could feel his breath against her lips. Sasuke blushed. "I-I'm sorry," Sasuke said, unwrapping his arms from Silver's stomach, "I thought you-" Sasuke was cut short as Silver pushed herself against his chest, wrapping her own arms around his waist. Naruto hugged her from behind, like Sasuke had before, and breathed on her neck. Tears ran down Silver's face. "T-Thank you…" Silver whispered, only loud enough for Sasuke and Naruto to hear. Sasuke hugged Silver back, leaving her in the middle of the two boys. Both were pressed up against Silver, Naruto with his stomach against her back, and Sasuke's stomach against hers. Silver fell asleep in their arms, tears still in her eyes.


	3. Secret Revealed

**Secret Revealed**

**Author's Note: I've written a story similar to this one, however, seeing that the plot wasn't very good, I re-did the entire story. There is very little Japanese used in this story. At the end of every chapter, there will be the translations for the words. When and if you R&R please tell me if you find any mistakes/liked the story. You could also include what you think would make this a better story. Also, my homepage leads to a picture of how the oc is supposed to look. Every Sunday I will post another chapter of this story, unless I say otherwise or the story is complete. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Hope you like it!**

Sunlight swept through the room as the sun began to rise. Silver buried her head into Sasuke's chest, trying to avoid the sun. Naruto had rolled away from Silver, and was now leaning against the wall. Sasuke slept, stroking Silver's back. Naruto was awoken, not by the sun, but by Silver's mumbling. "Sa…su…ke…kun… n…ar…u…to…kun…" Naruto sleepily sat up straight, stretching his arms and legs. He yawned and wiped the sand out of his eyes. He quietly crept out of bed, making sure not to wake the other two. Naruto shut the blinds, causing the room to turn dark. Silver stretched with Sasuke's hands still around her waist, causing Sasuke to wake up also. He slowly opened his eyes. Silver lie in front of him, yawning and rubbing an eye.

"Do you feel okay, Silver-chan?" Sasuke asked. She nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Sorry, Silver-chan. I didn't mean to wake you up." He smiled at her, putting a hand behind his head.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun… I wanted to wake up anyway," Silver retorted, blushing at the sight of Naruto in his forest green boxers. Sasuke sat up in bed, leaning his back against the headboard. The sheets slowly slid off his bare chest. Silver, whose head was still on the pillow, looked up at Sasuke. She quickly put the covers over her eyes, trying not to look at the two boys.

"Silver-chan," Sasuke started, "It's okay…" He pulled down the sheets from Silver's face. Naruto crawled back onto the bed, while Silver sat up next to Sasuke. _Should I tell them? I-I'm scared…I've never told anyone before…Will they still-_

"Hey, hey!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at Silver, "Are you feeling okay? You're drifting off." Silver blushed as he put his hand to her head.

"I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun… I just…"

"Silver-chan, if there's anything troubling you, you can tell us," Sasuke said.

"Uhhh… Well… You s-see…" _Should I tell them? What if…What if… _"Would you both keep a s-secret?" Silver asked, looking up at the two boys. They both nodded their heads, not sure of what they were going to hear. Silver sighed, "H-have you ever heard of t-the… Silver Angel?" She asked.

"I've never heard of the Silver Angel…"

"It's the strongest thing alive, right?" Sasuke replied. Naruto was clueless. "She's a legend. Nobody knows who she is… It's almost as if she just appeared one day to protect the earth from Azuma, her sister… However, that's all I know… There aren't many books on her; not many people have seen her…"

"Well… I… I have…"

"Is it really that big of a deal to see her? What does she look like anyway?" Naruto asked, scratching his head like a monkey would.

"She has wings… Big white wings… She has white hair and purple eyes…" Silver thought for a moment while Sasuke continued to stare at her. "And… when she's in her human form… She looks like me…"

"Does she look like you because you're the only one that's seen her?" Naruto asked, still clueless to what Silver was trying to tell them.

"I-I'm the S-Silver Angel," Silver whispered, only loud enough for Sasuke and Naruto to hear.

"Silver…chan…" Sasuke muttered.

"That's awesome, Silver-chan! I can't bel-"

"No Naruto-kun!" Silver exclaimed, putting a hand over Naruto's mouth while lying on top of him, "You can't tell anyone! Please! No one ever knew… You two are the first… Please… You have to understand, Naruto-kun…" Silver's eyes filled with tears. _Please…Please don't tell anyone, Naruto-kun…_ Naruto took her hand in his.

"Silver-chan… I won't…" For once in his life, he was serious. "However… I'm not completely sure I can believe you. Can you prove it?"

"Remember on the mission, I healed Sasuke-kun? I was using my powers. That's the reason I didn't want anyone to see…"

"A lot of people have special abilities and blood-line limits. Silver-chan, that doesn't prove anything," Sasuke stated, crossing his arms.

Silver sighed, "I guess it can't be helped then… I'll have to change into my true form. I need to cut holes in this shirt though. Is that okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Do what you wish." Sasuke replied, still skeptical. Silver slowly stood up, and walked toward the bathroom door. "Why can't you show us out here?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't expect me to take off my shirt in front of you, do you?" Silver said, annoyed. She continued into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She slowly took off Sasuke's T-shirt. Silver spread her glistening wings. Her black hair turned white, and her red eyes turned a pale purple. White cat ears popped out of her hair. A furry white tail curled out right above her torso. She guessed at where her wings would be on the shirt and cut to big holes. She slipped on the shirt, folding her wings. She unfolded them, fitting them perfectly thru the two holes. Silver slowly unlocked the door and stepped outside. Sasuke and Naruto glared at her body.

"S-Silver-ch-chan?" Naruto asked, not sure if it was her or someone else. _'She's beautiful…'_ Sasuke thought. Both of the boys got off the bed, Sasuke walking over to Silver's front side, and Naruto to the backside. Sasuke lifted his hands to Silver's head and felt of the spot where her cat ears came out. Naruto stuck his hands up the back of her shirt, trying to see if her wings were real. Yelping and spreading her wings, Silver jumped, landing on Sasuke.

"You dobe!" Sasuke yelled, holding onto Silver, "You can't just go and stick your hands up her shirt!"

"No, no, it's okay Sasuke-kun! Please don't yell at him. He just caught me off-guard. Plus, it tickled." Silver put a hand behind her head and blushed. She backed off of Sasuke.

"Sorry Silver-chan… Do you mind if I see if your wings are real?" Naruto asked. Silver shook her head and turned around. Naruto attempted again, this time successful. They were real. _'She's really soft…'_ Naruto thought. Naruto removed his hands.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you mind if I stretch my wings for a while? I haven't been in this form in a long time…" Silver asked, blushing as Naruto continued to touch her wings. Sasuke shook his head, backing away so she could expand her wings. "N-Naruto-kun? You might want to back up…" Silver said, blushing. Naruto did as Silver spread her wings. The tips of her wings touched either side of the dorm.

"Hey, Silver-chan? Can you fly me around?" Naruto asked. _'She's not a pet you dobe!' _Sasuke thought.

"Yeah… Sasuke-kun, would you like to go after Naruto?" Naruto hurried in the bathroom and started to get changed into his clothes.

"If you don't mind," Sasuke replied, looking Silver up and down. _'She really is beautiful…' _Sasuke continued to think.

Silver blushed violently, "Sasuke…kun… I'm sorry, but I can hear your thoughts…"

Sasuke looked at her startled, "R-Really?" Silver nodded her head. _'So…You could hear what I said about you…before?' _Sasuke asked. Silver blushed and nodded her head. _'Could you hear what I was thinking when you were in your human form?'_

_'No' _Silver replied.

_'You can talk to me through your mind?'_

_'Only if I choose to.'_

_'Can you choose to not hear my thoughts?'_

_'………I'm not sure…I'll try. Think something…'_

_Something…_

_'Did you think yet?'_

_'Yeah…'_

_'I guess I can. I'm going to take Naruto now…I'll be back in about five minutes to take you.'_

_'Okay,' _Sasuke replied.

"What are you two doing?" Naruto interrupted, now fully dressed. Sasuke and Silver hadn't noticed Naruto standing there.

"You ready?" Silver asked. Naruto nodded his head. Silver walked behind Naruto, wrapping her arms around his stomach. _'She feels good…'_ Silver blushed. Sasuke opened the window, which was just big enough for Silver to jump out of. Silver, still clinging to his back, walked over to the opened window. Silver led Naruto out on the very tiny railing. "Ready, Naruto-kun?" Naruto took a gulp, looking down at the far away ground. Silver spread her wings and leapt into the air.

"This is so cool Silver-chan!" Naruto yelled over the howling wind. Silver smiled and continued flying.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" She asked. Naruto pointed to a lake.

"Can you drag me on its surface?" Silver nodded her head and dropped lower, checking the surroundings. No one was there. She folded her wings, dropping into a steep dive. Naruto held out his hands to skim the top of the lake. Water sprayed everywhere as Silver put him on his feet and let him go. He slid on top of the water. Just as he was about to fall in, Silver caught him from behind and flew back to Sasuke's dorm.

"That felt really cool Silver-chan!" Naruto yelled as she landed outside of Sasuke's dorm.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you ready?" She asked while Naruto crawled through the window. Sasuke ducked his head as he came out. He stood on the railing with Silver's arms wrapped around his stomach. He stared down at the ground. Silver flapped her wings, rising high in the sky. Sasuke held onto her arms that were around his stomach. _'Please, Silver-chan. Don't let me go.' _Sasuke started to shake as he thought those words.

_'I wouldn't dream of it, Sasuke-kun… However, Naruto-kun wanted to ride on top of the lake. Would you like me to let you go there?'_

_'…S-sure…' _He hesitated to answer. Silver glided down towards the lake, holding on tight to Sasuke.

_'I'll let you go on top of the water on the count of three…one' _Sasuke tensed. _'Two' _He tried to stop shaking _'Three!' _Silver let him go, gently in the water. Sasuke closed his eyes as water came up in thin waves on either side of his shoes. He started to shake as he lost his balance, falling in the lake. Silver, surprised that he was the one that lost his balance and not Naruto, flapped her wings above the water, creating big ripples. _'Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?' _Silver called for him, but there was no response. Taking a deep breath, Silver dove into the murky water. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the water. A faint flicker of light caught her eye in the distance. It was Sasuke's forehead protector. She rushed towards the bottom, folding her wings as she went to gain more speed. She grabbed Sasuke by the waist and carried him to the surface. Both of them submerged, gasping for air. Silver lifted her wings out of the water. Little water droplets slipped of her wings. Silver quickly swam to the surface, most of her body numb from the cold water. She lift Sasuke out of the water, setting him gently on the surface. Silver flapped her wings, flying herself out of the freezing water. She shook herself as she landed on the ground. "Sasuke-kun?" Silver asked, running to his side, "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Silver noticed he wasn't breathing. She started to push on his chest, trying to get the water out of his lungs. She looked to his face, which was still blank and unmoving. She then looked to his lips. She blushed at the thought. _It won't really be a kiss…It's just CPR… Nothing more… _She gently put her lips to his and blew in his mouth. Sasuke started to choke up water before he opened his eyes, giving Silver enough time to back away. "Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Silver exclaimed, still blushing from what she had just done. Sasuke wiped his mouth as he stopped coughing. He looked at Silver, "I never want to do that again…' He breathed heavily.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… I didn't mean to let you drown… I was-"

"It's okay Silver-chan… You saved my life… Twice now…"

"But it was my fault in the first place. If I hadn't let you go-"

"I said it was okay…" Silver stopped. She looked down, sitting on her knees. She had stopped shaking. Sasuke hadn't. He sat up.

"Do you mind walking back, Sasuke-kun?" Silver asked, standing up.

"Wouldn't it be quicker to fly?"

_'I'm scared, Sasuke-kun…You're scared of heights, aren't you? I don't want anything to happen to you…' _Silver quickly changed back into her human form. Sasuke stood up. He put his hands in his wet pockets and started towards his dorm. Silver followed him with her arms wrapped around her waist. _Please forgive me…Sasuke-kun…_ She stared down at the snow-covered ground.

They soon arrived at his dorm. "Silver-chan? Why don't you go to Tsunade-sama and get some girl clothes? She might give you your dorm," Sasuke said, knocking on the door.

"Uhm… Sasuke-kun?" Silver whispered, "T-thank you… Thank you for letting me stay with you… Thank you for comforting me… W-will you tell Naruto-kun thank you for me?" Silver asked, looking away. _He hates me now…_

"You can tell him," He retorted, walking in his room. "She wants to talk to you," Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto walked out of Sasuke's dorm, staring down at Silver.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun… For comforting me…"

"It's no problem, Silver-chan," Naruto said hugging her. Silver didn't hug him back.

"I'll see you around then, Naruto-kun…" Silver said, walking away. _What's wrong with her?_ Naruto thought, shutting the door as he walked into Sasuke's dorm.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked, putting his hands on his hips. Sasuke unzipped his shorts. "And why were you two all wet?"

"I fell in a lake, and Silver saved my life…" Sasuke stated coldly.

"Then why is she so sad?"

"Because her parents died, why do you think dobe?"

"Why are you in such a pissy mood!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You won't understand…"

"Try me!"

"You won't understand!" Sasuke said, trying to tell Naruto to go away.

"Tell me!"

"Will you shut up? Will you shut up if I tell you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head. "You can't tell Silver-chan…" Sasuke sighed, "I…think…I…love her…" There was a long pause.

"Why are you mad about that? She's pretty and has a great personality! What more could you want!?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand… I don't want anyone getting in the way of me killing my brother…"

"Are you mad at her?" Naruto implored.

"No… I… I'm mad at myself for falling in love with her…"

"Sasuke-kun… She's perfect… You can still kill you brother and love someone…" For once, Naruto was right. Sasuke looked up at him, stopping himself from getting undressed to take a shower.

"D-do you think I should tell her?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head and walked out of Sasuke's room.

88888888888888

Please R&R. If you do, I will update sooner. Also, tell me if you think this story should be rated differently. Thank you!


	4. Misunderstood

**Misunderstood**

**Author's Note: I've written a story similar to this one, however, seeing that the plot wasn't very good, I re-did the entire story. There is very little Japanese used in this story. At the end of every chapter, there will be the translations for the words. When and if you R&R please tell me if you find any mistakes/liked the story. You could also include what you think would make this a better story. Also, my homepage leads to a picture of how the oc is supposed to look. Every Sunday I will post another chapter of this story, unless I say otherwise or the story is complete. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Hope you like it!**

_He really does hate me…_Silver sighed. She trudged through the snow-covered ground. She opened the doors to the hokage's tower.

"Your dorm is ready," Tsunade said as Silver walked through the doors. "Here are the keys. Please take good care of it. If you have any problems at all, please contact me or Shizune."

"Hai," Silver said, taking the keys from Tsunade's hand.

"Your parents left you a fortune. You may spend it as you please. Buy new clothes and maybe even some furniture for your dorm. A bed is already provided for you, along with a dresser. Please make yourself comfortable."

"Hai…" Silver said coldly. She walked out of the room, still grasping the thought.

"What's wrong with her?" Shizune asked, looking at Tsunade.

"How would you feel after you've lost your parents?" Tsunade retorted. Silver walked herself to the girls' dorms, staring up at the clouded sky. _Sasuke-kun? What do you think of me?_ Silver half-heartedly opened the double doors. Hot air blew past her face and outside into the winter air. She walked down the hall, glancing at all the dorm numbers. 216…217…218… She unlocked the door and stepped into her new home. She looked around, realizing that there was a small refrigerator in the corner and a door leady to a small bathroom with a sink, shower, and toilet. Her dorm only reminded her of Sasuke, for it looked exactly like his. Silver plopped down on her bed, feeling the heavy coin purse in her pocket. Tsunade had handed her enough money to go and shop before she had left the hokage's tower. _I need to do something that will get my mind off of Sasuke-kun…A list of what I need…_ Silver stood up, looking around. There was no paper. No pen either. _I guess she was right…The things provided were the things that I really needed. I do need to go shopping. _ She sighed, walking towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower and left.

Silver walked around, window-shopping. She saw a very pretty Kimono in a window of a store entitled "Kin Utsukushi-sa". She walked inside, tried on a lot of clothes, bought them, and walked back to her dorm. She lie down in bed, taking off her shoes and head protector. With the sun setting, she fell asleep. Silver woke up what seemed like a moment later with her face wet. She had been crying in her sleep. She sat up in bed. _Who should I go to now? I'll just be a burden…Sasuke-kun hates me…Naruto…kun?_ She slowly turned her head, looking at the clock on her bedside table. _8:17?_ She walked to the boy's dorms. Silver knocked on Naruto's door. A moment later, he opened it, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Silver…chan?" He mumbled.

"Naruto-kun… I'm really sorry… I couldn-" She was interrupted as Naruto hugged her.

"Silver-chan… Don't be sorry. I don't mind," Naruto backed away, welcoming Silver into his dorm. She walked in. Naruto shut the door, and lied down in his bed. Silver lied down next to him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. Silver hugged Naruto and drifted off once again.

Naruto, nudging her shoulder gently, awakened her.

"Silver-chan… Silver-chan?" Naruto started, "You were sobbing… I'm sorry I rolled off to the side… I didn't mean to. Silver-chan? Are you awake?" Silver looked up at Naruto.

"I…was?" She asked, "I'm sorry…"

"No, no, Silver-chan… It's my fault. You need someone who hugs you all night… Why don't you go to Sasuke-kun? It's only about nine…" Silver turned her head to look away from Naruto.

"He hates me…"

"What?"

"He hates me…Ever since I dropped him in the freezing lake… he hasn't looked me in the eyes…"_ He doesn't hate you; Silver-chan…It's exactly the opposite. _

"I'll go and talk to him. He doesn't hate you though…" Naruto walked out the door. He knocked on Sasuke's door, waking him up. Sasuke opened his doors, being only in his boxers. "What is it with you!?" Naruto whispered, "I thought you loved her! She thinks you hate her!" Sasuke looked confused.

"Where is she?"

"She couldn't go to sleep, so she came over to my dorm because she thinks you hate her. I rolled off to the side, and woke up to find her crying in her sleep. You were the only one last night to keep hugging her… Why haven't you told her yet?"

"I'm not ready…" Sasuke walked past Naruto, and led himself into Naruto's dark room. Sasuke slipped a hand under the sheets, putting it on Silver's stomach. "Silver..chan…" Sasuke whispered in her ear, "I don't hate you…" Silver turned around to face Sasuke. "You can sleep with me any time you want to…"

"Sasuk-" Silver blushed as he gently put his lips to hers.

"That's payback for before…" Sasuke said, picking her up and carrying her to his dorm, bridal style. "You can sleep with us if you want…" Sasuke said, passing Naruto.

"Of course I want to!" Naruto yelled. Silver's face was as red as a rose as Sasuke set her down on his bed. Naruto crawled over to the side of the bed that was against the wall. Naruto wrapped his arms around Silver's stomach. She rolled over to face him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…" Naruto smiled at Silver. Sasuke nudged Silver's head with his nose.

"Silver-chan… You smell good…" Silver blushed as she turned around to face Sasuke. She slowly fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke awoke early the next day to find Silver cuddled up against his chest, purring. She had changed into her original form, being the Silver Angel. She was nudging his chin with the top of her head. Her tail was running itself up and down Sasuke's leg. Silver's arms were wrapped around Sasuke's bare back. _Silver-chan…I love you…_He uncoiled Silver's arms and got up, walking towards the bathroom. Silver opened her eyes, just enough to see the door shut behind him. Her purring stopped. She shut her eyes as Sasuke opened the door of the bathroom. "Silver-chan…" Sasuke started, whispering, "I know you're awake…" Silver opened one eye to see Sasuke inches away from her face.

"How did you know?" Silver said, sitting up.

"Because you purr when you sleep… Lie back down…" Sasuke whispered, sliding in next to Silver.

"Sasuke…kun…When do you think I'll be able to sleep by myself?' Silver asked, blushing as Sasuke wrapped his warm arms around Silver's back.

"I'm not sure…Silver-chan…" They both went back to sleep, Silver purring and cuddled close to Sasuke, and Sasuke running his fingers down Silver's spine.

Naruto leaned over Silver. "Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke stretched and opened an eye.

"What dobe?" Sasuke retorted.

"Have you told her yet?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Tell me what?" Silver asked.

"Nothing! Nothing Silver-chan! Well, I have to go! See you around!" Naruto ran for his life as Sasuke glowered at him. Naruto shut the door behind him and put his ear to it. Sasuke got out of bed. Silver did the same.

"I guess it's time for me to go… Thank you…Sasuke-kun…" Silver turned around to leave when Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his chest.

"S-Silver-chan…" Sasuke said, looking into Silver's ruby eyes. He moved his hands to her head, grasping it. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I-I love you…" Silver faintly smiled. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to kiss him. Naruto slammed open the door yelling, "Saskue-kun and Silver-kun sitting in a tre-" Sasuke punched Naruto in the head. Silver blushed as Sasuke came back to her and continued. She wrapped he wings around his back, and ran her tail up and down his leg. _He loves me…He loves me…Do I love him? _"I'm still here you know!" Naruto yelled, watching Sasuke move his hands down to Silver's waist, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. They both looked up.

"Go away dobe…" Sasuke mumbled.

"I don't think it's safe to let you two sleep next to each other… I can sleep in between you two, that way I won't roll away. And Silver-chan can hug me all she wants!" Naruto said, trying to make Sasuke jealous. Sasuke looked back to Silver as if to ask if that was all right with her. She shrugged.

"I might not nee-" Silver stopped, hearing someone's thoughts.

'_Where are you??? Where are you sssisster???' _Sasuke was in front of her, staring at her with his onyx eyes.

"Silver-chan? What's wrong?"

"S-someone is calling for me… T-they called me sister…" Silver looked stunned. "I don't remember having a sister or brother… I don't remember anything from when I was in my clan… Nothing at all…"

'_I can feel your power…tell me where you are…'_

"I have to change back… They say they can feel my power…" Silver quickly changed back to her human form. The thoughts from the other person were gone. Silver was back in human form. Naruto and Sasuke stood in shock at what they just heard.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked, walking toward Silver.

"I d-don't know…"

Kin Gold/Golden

Utsukushi-sa Beauty

Hai Yes

88888888888888888

Please R&R. I will update more frequently if you do.


	5. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

**Author's Note: I've written a story similar to this one, however, seeing that the plot wasn't very good, I re-did the entire story. There is very little Japanese used in this story. At the end of every chapter, there will be the translations for the words. When and if you R&R please tell me if you find any mistakes/liked the story. You could also include what you think would make this a better story. Also, my homepage leads to a picture of how the oc is supposed to look. Every Sunday I will post another chapter of this story, unless I say otherwise or the story is complete. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Hope you like it!**

The room was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the wind outside. Silver looked around the room, searching for the person that she had just read the mind of. No one was there. Only Naruto, Sasuke, and Silver stood in the room.

"Are they gone?" Sasuke asked, looking around also. Silver nodded her head, trying to remember her past. Nothing came to mind.

"Do you think they'll be able to find you in your human form?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"No… At least… I don't think so…"

"Is that the first time you've heard the voice?"

"Yeah… I can't remember a thing from my past." Silver sighed.

"Does this mean that you'll never be able to change back into the Silver Angel?"

"I really don't know, Naruto-kun… I think it'd be safe t-" Silver was interrupted as a loud knock came from the other side of the door. Sasuke looked to the door and then back at Silver. _Her siter?_

"Silver-chan, hide!" Sasuke whispered, worried that it was the person searching for her. "Naruto-kun, you too! Hurry!" Silver and Naruto ran to the closet across from Sasuke's bed. They quickly opened the door and hid under a bunch of clothes. Muffled noises could be heard from outside the closet door.

"Sasuke-kun, have you seen Silver-chan lately?" came the monotone voice.

"No," was his reply.

"Well, if you do, tell her that Tsunade-sama needs to see her. She has something for her."

"Hn…" Sasuke shut the door and opened the door to the closet. "Did you hear him, Silver-chan?" Sasuke asked, looking at Silver.

"Yeah… I'll go right now…" Silver walked out of the closet with Naruto following her. _Silver…chan…You're still in so much pain…I just wish I could help you more… _

"I'll go with you…" Sasuke took Silver's hand while Naruto took the other. They all slowly walked out the door, taking their time to get to the Hokage's Tower.

Naruto and Sasuke awaited Silver outside of Tsunade's office. Closing his eyes, Sasuke leaned against the wall.

"Do you think she'll need us tonight?" Naruto asked, copying Sasuke's stance. Sasuke sighed.

"She's still in so much pain… I'm not sure… Whatever she wants…"  
"How can you tell she's in so much pain?"

"She didn't accept me loving her… She only smiled once the whole time we've been trying to comfort her. It was really only a half smile… She didn't even show her teeth…" Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"Do you think she loves you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked away, seeing Silver come out of the room.

"They've found my parents bodies… She said that they had third degree burns everywhere, and were already dead when they found them… They're going to bury them where I want them to…" A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Where're you going to have them bury your parents?" Sasuke asked, wiping the tear off her cheek.

"The field…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into his chest. Sakura came around the corner holding a bunch of papers for Tsunade.

"Hi, hi Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke said, giving her girly smile. Sasuke turned around, a hand still on Silver's waist. "What are you doing with this stupid looking thing?!" Sakura excailmed, pointing at Silver.

"Hey! She's not a stupid looking thing!" Naruto yelled, holding a fist.

"And why are you hanging out with this dobe, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was furious. Sasuke pulled Silver back into his arms and kissed her, not looking up at Sakura. She dropped the papers on the ground and marched over to where the two were kissing.

"Hanging out with Naruto-kun and this girl isn't good Sasuke-kun! Stop kissing her! Naruto's a stupid ba-" Silver lifted her fingers a bit, creating a gust of wind, blowing her dress up in the air. Sakura blushed as Naruto started to laugh, pointing at Sakura. Sasuke pulled away from Silver and smirked. Tears stained Sakura's face. She ran away, not caring to pick up the dropped papers.

"Thanks Silver-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You never told me you could use your powers without turning into your real self…" Sasuke purred in Silver's ear.

"Sasuke-kun… Do you think I look stupid?" Silver asked, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"I sure don't Silver-chan! You're the most bea-"

"No…" Sasuke said, coming even closer to Silver. He put his lips to her forehead. Silver lightly blushed. "I'll go with you to your parent's funeral, if you don't mind…"

"It's fine, Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun? Would you like to come too?" Silver turned to Naruto.

"Sure, I'll go home and find something to wear! Sasuke-kun! You have to also!"

"I'll walk Silver-chan back to her dorm first… You go…" Naruto walked with his hands behind his head, murmuring things about Sasuke. "You ready, Silver-chan?" She nodded her head and took Sasuke's hand, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They soon arrived at Silver's dorm. Sasuke gave her a quick kiss good-bye and left.

"I'll meet you at your dorm, Sasuke-kun…" Silver said, waving good-bye. She got dressed, trying some of her hair back in a black bow. She slipped on a black silk dress, and left, walking as slowly as possible.

She knocked on Sasuke's dorm. Naruto opened it and waved at Silver.

"Sasuke-kun has to fix his hair, Silver-chan! Sorry for the wait," Naruto smiled at her, and put a hand on his neck, gesturing for her to come in. She quietly sat down on Sasuke's bed and played with her fingers. Sasuke came out of the bathroom moments later. "Are you ready yet?" Naruto wined.

"Shut up dobe…" Sasuke murmured, walking over to Silver. She looked up as he approached her. Sasuke looked stunning, even if he was just going to a funeral. "Silver-chan? Are you okay?" Sasuke put his hand to Silver's forehead.

"H-Hai," Silver said, blushing. She stood up and walked towards the door. _Silver-chan…_They all started walking toward the field.

Her parents had already been buried. There was a gravestone coming out of the ground. In front of it sat the cement-covered coffin. Silver had brought flowers. She gently set them down on the cement. "Not many people knew you here… But… I did… I love you… Okasan… Otosan… I never told you this, but… I'm the Silve-" Silver swallowed, trying to get the lump out of her throat. Sasuke and Naruto held her hand. "I'm the Silver Angel… These two are Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun…" She pointed to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto said in a happy tone.

"Hi…" Sasuke murmured. Snow began to fall, nestling on the flowers. Silver lied down in the grass next to her parent's grave. Sasuke and Naruto lied down on both sides of her. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. Sasuke saw this and started to cuddle with her. Naruto hugged her from behind, keeping her back warm. She stopped shaking and shut her eyes. She hummed a song for a while and then stopped.  
"What song was that, Silver-chan?" Sasuke asked, being only inches away from her face.

"I… don't know… I just made it up…"  
"It was beautiful…" Sasuke whispered in her ear. She blushed as Sasuke leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You need to add words to it," Naruto stated, sitting up. Sasuke stood up and offered a hand to Silver. He pulled her up, fast. She fell into his chest. _Sasuke-kun…You're warm…_

"Isn't anyone going to offer me a hand?" Naruto asked, sitting on the ground. Silver stood on her toes and kissed Sasuke. A flush came over his face as she did so. She pulled away from him and snuggled into his chest.

"Silver…chan… That's the first time _you've _kissed me…" Sasuke stared down at Silver. Naruto stood up, separating the two. The three started to walk towards the dorms, talking along the way. Silver was in the middle with Sasuke to her right and Naruto to her left. She stood on her toes, and cupped Naruto's ear.

"Naruto-kun…" Silver whispered. Naruto stopped and listened, "I think I'm starting to fall for Sasuke-kun's looks… He reacted when I kissed him…" Sasuke turned around, finally noticing that Silver wasn't by his side. He saw her whispering in Naruto's ear. "He grew bigger…" Silver said, blushing slightly. Naruto started to laugh and point at Sasuke. Silver giggled and started to walk again. She bumped into a fleshy figure.

"What were you talking about?" Sasuke asked, going down to Silver's level.

"She said that when she kisse-" Silver put her hand over Naruto's mouth and finished the sentence for him.

"I said that when I kissed you, I liked it!" Silver said, giving Sasuke a fake smile. Naruto licked her hand that was clasping his mouth. She immediately pulled it away.

"When she kissed you, you grew bigger!" Naruto exclaimed, ending his sentence. Silver turned around from facing Sasuke, just in time to see Naruto throw a snowball at her. She ducked. The snowball hit Sasuke right in the face.

"Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed running away from Sasuke. She tried to stop running, but slid on ice. She caught her balance, just as Sasuke slammed into her from behind, knocking both of them to the ground. Sasuke lie on top of Silver, staring into her ruby eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to fall on you, Silver-chan… Are you okay?" Silver looked down at her body. Sasuke was pushed against her breasts. His legs were speard apart. His hands were on her head. She blushed, remembering what Sasuke had just heard.

"I'm sorry I said that, Sasuke-kun…"  
"Did I really?" Silver nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I couldn't he-" Silver kissed Sasuke on the lips. Naruto pulled Sasuke off of Silver. Sasuke glowered at him. Silver stood up. Sasuke picked up a snowball and flung it at Naruto, who got hit really hard in the head. For the first time in a long time, Silver laughed and smiled.


	6. Sister

**Sister **

**Author's Note: I've written a story similar to this one, however, seeing that the plot wasn't very good, I re-did the entire story. There is very little Japanese used in this story. At the end of every chapter, there will be the translations for the words. When and if you R&R please tell me if you find any mistakes/liked the story. You could also include what you think would make this a better story. Also, my homepage leads to a picture of how the oc is supposed to look. Every Sunday I will post another chapter of this story, unless I say otherwise or the story is complete. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Hope you like it!**

Silver looked across the field at the great fire. Oranges and reds rose from the flames, burning anything and everything that it touched. Two figures stood in the flares, getting burned. Sasuke was walking towards it. He was walking towards the fire; the flames; the two figures.

"Sasuke-kun!? Sasuke-kun!? Come back! I'm okay! Come back Sasuke-kun! Please…" Naruto grabbed her from behind, pulling her away from the flames. She reached for him again, only to skim his arm with her fingers. He didn't turn around; he continued walking. A figure appeared in Sasuke's place. The figure, who was caped in a black cloak with red clouds, walked closer to her. Naruto stood in front of her, trying to protect her. "Stop! Don't come any closer!" He repeated, spreading his arms. A person tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see another unknown person. They clasped their fist together, getting ready to punch her.

Silver opened her eyes. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Her heart was beating faster than you could imagine. She had slept alone. This was the first time in a couple of days. She looked around her room, touching her hand to her head. _The figures in the fire…Could they have been my parents?_ _Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun? Where was he going? Why wouldn't he listen? Who was Naruto trying to pro-_

_'Where are you sister?' _A voice called. Silver's heart skipped a beat as she heard the voice in her head. She lifted her hands to her head, feeling around for her ears. She hadn't changed into her original form. _I shouldn't be able to hear the thoughts of other people…Unless…_ Silver looked around the room, scared of was she might find. No one was there. She turned to her window, peering outside through the darkness. _'Come to me, sister…' _Silver fell into a trance. Her body had a mind of its own. It moved to the door, opened it, and stepped outside. Silver tried to stop, but couldn't. She felt a great force of power, slowly taking over her body. _'What is this? Who are you? What do you want with me?' _ Silver thought, trying to turn her head as she stepped outside.

_'All will be answered soon. Come to me...' _The sky turned reds, pinks, and oranges. The sun was rising. _What time is it? Should I turn into my regular form?_ Silver asked herself, feeling the force leaving her. _I must be nearing my sibling…_Silver appeared on the field, the one with her parent's grave. The wind howled, making the grass ripple in waves. _'Show yourself'_ Silver thought, now having complete control of her body. Her heart beat faster than ever as a figure came out of the forest in the distance. It was shadowed by the sky, still being dark. It appeared to have wings, like hers. As the figure neared Silver, she noticed that it looked familiar. Silver squinted, trying to get a better picture. It appeared to be the figure in her dream; the one that tried to punch her.

"How rude," She said, putting a hand on her hip, "You don't even remember your own sister!" The sun rose in the distance, revealing the unfamiliar face. She had dark black hair, red eyes, black wings, black ears, and a black tail. She looked exactly like Silver in her human form (except without the wings, tail, and ears, of course).

8888888888888888888

Well, hoped you liked this chapter! I know it's short, but I'm updating in the middle of the week. I'll still update the next chapter Sunday; maybe even sooner if I get some reviews. Thanks for reading!


	7. Painful Memories

**Painful Memories**

**Author's Note: I've written a story similar to this one, however, seeing that the plot wasn't very good, I re-did the entire story. There is very little Japanese used in this story. At the end of every chapter, there will be the translations for the words. When and if you R&R please tell me if you find any mistakes/liked the story. You could also include what you think would make this a better story. Also, my homepage leads to a picture of how the oc is supposed to look. Every Sunday I will post another chapter of this story, unless I say otherwise or the story is complete. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Hope you like it!**

Recap

She had dark black hair, red eyes, black wings, black ears, and a black tail. She looked exactly like Silver in her human form.

"How did you find me?" Silver questioned.

"Your power. I felt you change. I just kept following the power, until I got close enough to the fire country. I decided to check out Konoha while I was here. Since it's the biggest village in the fire country. Once I had a lock on you, I contacted you through your mind.

"But how did you know it was me?"

"You have the strongest amount of chakra, even if you're in your human form."

"Then why are you here?" Silver asked, the sun still rising in the distance.

"Let me refresh your memory…" She lifted her hands. Silver fell on her knees, clasping her head with her hands. Pictures rushed through Silver's head.

_Flashback_

_A figure walked through the darkened alleys. She had wings, ears, and a tail. The moonlight shined on her blackened hair. She was just a little girl. She walked in doors of houses, coming out with nothing. The little girl continued going in and out of the houses, until she came to one house. A sign stood outside, holding the family's name. The girl raised one hand, and the sign broke in half. She walked inside of the house, taking cautious steps. Her parent's held the newborn baby.  
"Stop!" They shouted, shielding the baby. Her father raised his hand, creating a fire ring around the three. "Run!" He murmured over the flames. The mother took the baby and ran for her life. The black haired girl took a step towards her father, putting out the flames. The father held off the girl, just long enough for the mother to escape. The girl slashed through her father, as if he was just a toy. _

_The mother continued running, but tripped, causing the baby to fall out of her arms. The baby screamed as it hit the ground. The mother quickly stood up, using hand signs, about to teleport the baby. _

_"There's no escaping mother…" The girl growled. _

_"Why are you doing this, Akuma?" She asked, still performing hand seals. A tear trickled off of her face and onto the baby's cheek, just before there was a great flash of thunder. "Goodbye, Silver..."_

_End Flashback_

"Too bad I didn't get to kill you then," Her sister stated, putting down her hand. "You see, sister, no one ever really forgets. They just choose not to remember. Do you understand now?" Tears trickled down Silver's face.

"Your name's Akuma… You killed the clan… My family… And you're here to kill me… W-Why?"  
"You're getting annoying. Asking this many questions. Oh well… I guess there's no harm in explaining it. I have powers just like you. However, there is only one difference. I'm stronger. I'm stronger than anyone in the clan. Plus, it was the third's orders."

"What?"

Akuma sighed, "The third ordered me to kill the entire clan. He was worried that the clan would one day turn on his own people. If I got rid of the clan, there'd be less worry. If I succeeded, I'd be spared. If I failed, I'd be killed. Unfortunately, you got away. But… The third died before he could kill me. He probably couldn't anyway. I'm here to complete the job.  
"One of us has to die…" Silver mumbled, still remembering the past. "But it's not going to be me…" Silver changed into her regular form, spreading her wings as far as they could go. The sky shone blue, the sun behind a cloud. The fight had begun.

888888888888888888

I'll update sooner than next Sunday(most likely) unless I have a lot of tests this coming week. Please click the button at the bottom of the screen that says "Submit Review"! Thanks!


	8. Sasuke's Point of View

**Sasuke's Point of View**

**Author's Note: I've written a story similar to this one, however, seeing that the plot wasn't very good, I re-did the entire story. There is very little Japanese used in this story. At the end of every chapter, there will be the translations for the words. When and if you R&R please tell me if you find any mistakes/liked the story. You could also include what you think would make this a better story. Also, my homepage leads to a picture of how the oc is supposed to look. Every Sunday I will post another chapter of this story, unless I say otherwise or the story is complete. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Hope you like it!**

"Hey, Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" Naruto banged on the door. I slowly opened my eyes, and walked over to the door. I opened the door and glowered at Naruto. "Have you seen Silver-chan this morning?" Naruto asked.

"No…" I rubbed an eye, "Why, dobe?"

"Well, they're having this evacuation thing. We all have to go and meet at the Hokage's Tower. You didn't know?" I shook my head, walking over to my dresser. I slipped on a shirt and my shorts. _Why are we having an evacuation? Maybe she already went to the Hokage's office. _I grazed Naruto's shoulder as I walked passed him. "So you're not even going to look for her?"

"She might already be at the Hokage's Tower."

"But what if she isn't? Then what?" I didn't answer. Instead I kept walking, until I opened the doors leading outside. There was a great amount of chakra, flowing everywhere; through the trees, beneath the soil, and a lot in the air. As Naruto and I neared our destination, the chakra grew even stronger, and the sky turned even darker with rain clouds. _Something isn't right…It's really eerie outside…_Naruto and I opened the doors and walked into Tsunade's office.

"Why have you called us here? Why are we having an evacuation all of a sudden?" I asked.

"We need your help finding Silver-kun… She's gone missing and at the worst time…" Tsunade replied with a longing face._ Silver-chan…Missing?_ "I'm aware that you two are probably the closest to her. Am I right?"

"H-Hai."

"We need you to find her; quickly. She's in great danger."

"What danger?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. Tsunade sighed.

"Did you sense the great amount of chakra when you stepped outside? The fight's only begun. If she were to get in the middle of the fight, who knows what would happen to the village. The huge amount of chakra coming from those two would destroy anything in its path. We have to evacuate everyone in the village before that happens."

"Who's they?"

"The Silver Angel wouldn't hurt her… But her sister might… If she were to get in the way of those two… She would die for sure…" I stood in place, unmoving. Naruto turned his head to face me, trying to read my thoughts. _Silver-chan…is the Silver Angel…But…where is she?_

"Do you know w-where they are fighting?"

"There's an open field just less than a mile away from here."

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"What?"

"Do you think her sister will?"

"…" There was a long pause. Tsunade sighed, "I hope the Silver Angel does… However… Seeing how her sister is older than her, she probably has more experience. I believe her sister will win…" I stumbled out the door with Naruto following me. _You can't die Silver-chan…Please don't die…_Tree branches scratched my arms. Twigs cracked under my feet. I ran thru the forest, and appeared on the field. Wind blew, making the grass turn to green ripples. I furiously looked around, trying to find Silver. She was in the sky; in her original form. _Tsunade was right. Her sister is winning…_

"Oh? We have visitors?" The dark haired girl said, catching Silver's fist in her palm.

"I'm your opponent! Don't touch them!" Silver growled.

"Are these your boyfriends? You're such a slu-" Silver punched her sister in the face, causing blood to run out of her mouth. "Never interrupt me, sister!" She landed a punch right on top of Silver's head, causing Silver to fall to the ground. I rushed to her side, and held her in my arms. "Silver-chan! Silver-chan! Please wake up! Silver-chan! Please you can't die! I l-"

'_Stop, Sasuke-kun…Don't say anything else…She'll take you instead of me if she sees any connections…Please…Leave…You're in danger…Leave…'_ Her thoughts weren't clear, but I got the message. I couldn't leave. _'I love you Silver-chan…Please…You can't die…'_

'_What do you expect me to do? Run away? She'll find me again. I've already endangered you and Naruto; even the entire village. Please, Sasuke…kun…'_

'_I'm sorry, Silver-chan…I can't…' _I held her to my chest. Tears ran down my cheek and onto her face.

'_Sasuke…kun…don't cry…please…I'll be okay…I'm not weak right now…I'm just trying to see her power and her way of thinking…I have it all planned out…Except…you just weren't in the plan…That's why I need you to leave…'_

'_Then…If you're not weak right now…If you aren't hurt right now…then why don't you get up and fight her?'_

'_I like being in your arms…you're really warm…Plus, this gives me time to communicate with you…This may be our last chance to…Akuma could kill me…' _A tear trickled down her face as she opened an eye. _'Goodbye…Sasuke-kun…' _Silver flew back into the air and started after her sister.

"What'd she say?" Naruto asked, running up behind me.

"She doesn't want us to interfere…" I stood up, but didn't move. I watched them fight. Akuma hit her hard again, sending her my way. I took a step forward, but was stopped. A light barrier appeared around Naruto and I. _'Sasuke-kun…Please…' _A group of lights formed together, creating a faint form of the Silver Angel in front of us. It was Silver's soul. I looked back over to her body. She was now in the sky, yet again, fighting her sister.

"H-How?" Naruto asked.

"Her body must be fighting, wanting to kill Akuma… But her soul… Her soul wants to be with us… Her soul wants to protect us…" I stared into her eyes. She mouthed the words, "I love you," to me, and gently kissed me on the lips, just before everything went white. _I love you too…Silver-chan…_

888888888888888

Akuma Devil

Hai yes

Please review! I'll update even sooner if you do! Thanks!


	9. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

**Author's Note: I don't think it's necessary to have the same author's note at this point in the story. I'm typing as fast as possible. I don't like the name of this chapter, but I couldn't come up with anything better. There's still a picture of the oc on my homepage. I hope you like this chapter!**

Silver's grave was dug. Sasuke stood beside it, as did Naruto. _Silver-chan…Why did you die? _The sky was clouded, about to rain. Thunder boomed in the distance. Naruto sighed, and looked up. _Why did this have to happen now?_ A tear trickled down their cheeks.

Silver turned on the hospital's bed. Sweat dripped off of her forehead. "S-Sasuke-kun… I'm okay…" (fooled ya, didn't I?XD) Naruto sat beside the bed, bandages wrapped around his forehead and more bandages wrapped around his chest. "Silver-chan… I'm so sorry… I couldn't get him back… I told him you were okay. I tried to stop him, but he said it was too late… It was too late to come back… I'm so sorry…" Silver slowly opened her eyes, taking great caution to turn her head.

"Naruto…kun? Why are you crying?"

"Si-Silver-chan? You were awake?"

"What do you mean you couldn't get him back? Get who back?"

"Ah, Silver-sama, you're awake?" Tsunade said, walking through the doorway. "Sorry Naruto-kun, you have to leave for awhile. I have to talk with the Silver Angel…"

"Please, address me as Silver-kun. I don't like people changing the way they talk with me when they find out."

"Tsunade-sama… I was talking to her…"

"I'm sure it can wait. I need to check on her wounds, and then you can talk to her. Please leave." Naruto walked out the door, and waited. "Why didn't you tell me before that you were the Silver Angel? I could have sent you on special missions."

"For that reason… When people find out about me, they expect a lot… They expect me to kill people, they send me on missions, and they think I'm an actual angel. I'm not. I don't like when people do that… You're doing it right now… Don't expect any more of me from when I was in my human form. My wounds are healing fine. I still hurt, but I'll be okay. I'm more than half-way healed." Tsunade looked at Silver with a puzzled face.

"What day is it, Silver-chan?" Tsunade asked, flipping the papers on the clipboard.

"Wednesday. The battle lasted three days, I know. I trapped Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun in a barrier. Do they know I did that?"

"No… Can you walk?" Silver swung her bandaged legs over the edge of the bed. She cautiously stood up, taking a step forward. She screamed out in pain. A tear fell from her face. "Well, you'll have to stay in bed a couple of days, unless you can heal yourself?"

"I can't… Only other people…" Tsunade sighed.

"I think that's all I needed. Well, if we do have a special mission, would you do it? You'd be our last resort. Is that okay with you?" Silver nodded her head, sitting back down on the bed. "Silver-chan? Why'd you face your sister if you didn't want people to think extra of you?"

"Because she was my problem. I had to settle something. If it were my problem, I'd settle it. If it wasn't, there'd be no reason for me to get involved."

"You realize you saved the village?"

"I also endangered them. It was my fault in the first place. I just repaid my debt. I owe nothing else."

Tsunade smiled at Silver, "Get better soon, 'kay?" Silver faintly smiled at Tsunade.

"Did I kill Akuma?" Tsunade nodded and walked out the door.

"You can talk to her now."

"Took you long enough…" Naruto mumbled, walking into the room. He sat down next to Silver. "Silver-chan… I'm sorry…" Silver stared at him with a blank look. "Sasuke-kun… ran away…" Naruto whispered, "I tried to stop him… I went after him, but… he won the fight… He told me it was too late to go back… He said he didn't have a reason to stay in Konoha… I'm sorry Silver-chan… that I couldn't get him back…" Silver looked down at the sheets. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I expected something like this to happen… Just not this soon… He left because he had no reason to stay?"  
"He left so he could become stronger and avenge his brother… He also told me that if you were still alive… if you felt anything against his brother… he wants to kill him… He wants you to promise him that you'll let him kill him…"

"I don't hold any grudges against people that I don't know. He can kill whomever he wants. I don't care anymore…"

"Silver...chan… Are you okay?" Silver looked down at her feet. _He left? Sasuke-kun's gone? He thought I was dead? Why did he leave? Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun, I'm okay…W-Why?_ A tear fell from her face. She started to sob. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. Silver screamed out in pain. "S-Silver-chan… I'm sorry…"

"Naruto-kun… It hurts… Make it stop… Please... Make him come back… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" Silver rocked back and forth, paying barely any attention to Naruto. _Silver-chan…I'm so sorry…_Tears now fell from Naruto's face. _I'm sorry, Silver-chan…_

88888888888888888

Well, I did my best! This is surely the fastest I've ever typed a chapter. Tell me what you think of it. I'm not sure if it's as good as the others though--' Well, there'll be more to come!


	10. Mysterious Figures

**Mysterious Figures**

**Author's Note: Well, I would type more if I had time. I'm still going to continue, but even if you review, it might be a week before I update. I will continue to update every Sunday, meaning this coming Sunday also. Well, hope you like it!**

Silver walked along the dirt path, leading out of Konoha. _I'm going to find Sasuke-kun…I'm going to bring him back._

It had been several days now. Silver had barely talked to anyone; including Naruto. She had let everyone see her in her original form. Everyone knew she was the Silver Angel. They were scared. They stayed away from her. Silver didn't care what anyone thought. She wasn't aware of anyone but Sasuke and herself. She'd healed in the past days; completely. She could now fight and kill anyone that she wanted. Naruto had tried to comfort her. He'd let her hug him and do anything that she wanted to him.

She continued along the path, the pebbles crunching under her feet. She stopped, but didn't turn around. Instead she continued looking down at her feet.

"Naruto…kun… why are you following me?"

"Where are you going Silver-chan?" Naruto mumbled, still looking away.

"I'm going to find Sasuke-kun… I'm going to bring him back…"

"Silver-chan… Why does everything always have to be about him? You always bring him up… Why?"

"Naruto-kun… He loved me. He looked after me… He cared for me... I… I… I love him… I guess I just regret never telling him that… I guess that's why I always bring him up…"

Naruto looked up. "Silver-chan, You're always making it sound like I don't even compare to him. You're always making it sound like he's the only one you care about. The only one that's ever been in your life…"

"You don't understand… I love him… I love him with all my heart! That's why I want to bring him back! You just don't understand!" Silver screamed, tears falling from her face.

"No… No Silver-chan… It's you that doesn't understand! You're the only one in this village that has ever accepted me for who I am! Not what I am! You're the only one that has ever stood up for me! You're the only one that's stuck with me! I love you!" Naruto stopped breathing. _D-Did I just say that?_ "I…I love you Silver-chan," Naruto mumbled. _N-Naruto-kun…loves me?_ A tear fell down his face, as did Silver's. The wind blew thru Silver's hair, making it glisten in the sunshine. Naruto stood behind her, head low. Silver had tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to leave… You're the only one that I've ever felt this way about… I love you… Silver-chan…" Silver was in shock.

She sat with her head on her knees, her hands wrapped around her legs, and her head staring off into the distance. Just like she had when her parents died. Her face was blank; thoughts were running through her mind; and her wings shielded her body. _What do I do now? Should I still leave to find him? N-Naruto-kun loves me…Sasuke-kun loves me…I love Sasuke-kun…Do I love Naruto-kun? What should I do? _

_Flashback_

"Silver…chan…Please don't leave… Please don't leave me…"

"Naruto-kun… I-I have to find Sasuke-kun… I have to bring him back to the village… Please understand…"

"Silver-chan… I do understand… I do understand… However… Sasuke-kun thinks you're dead… Would he come back if he knew that you weren't?" At this Silver turned around. She couldn't believe what Naruto had just said.

"W-what?"

"Would he really come back when he saw that you were alive? Would he return to the village just because of you? Silver…chan… Consider it… I went after him, trying to tell him that you were still alive… He said it was too late… He was right… It was too late. Will it make any difference if _you_ tell him that you're still alive?" It was the truth. Silver stood in the cold wind, not moving a muscle. She was still in shock. Naruto wanted her to stay this badly. "I can't do much more to stop you… Please Silver-chan… stay… Naruto walked away with his hands in his pockets, his eyes staring off in the distance.

_End Flashback_

_W-what should I do now???_ Silver kept questioning herself, searching for an answer. "Okasan? Otosan? What should I do now?" Tears were in her eyes as she stared at her parent's grave. "I don't know what to do…" Two figures appeared in the distance. They neared Silver, very slowly, without saying a word. As they approached her, she could see that they were wearing black cloaks. One had a long sword on his back; the other with nothing but a ponytail.

"Are you the Silver Angel?' the strange figure said, stopping only a yard away from Silver.

"Hai."

"We have come to ask you to join us…"


	11. Promises

**Promises**

**Author's Note: I'm typing really fast… This is one of my favorite chapters; so don't be surprised if it's long. I'm pretty sure you'll like it. **

Silver's thoughts trailed off as she looked up at the two figures.

"Who are you?" Silver asked, standing up.

"We have come to ask you to join the Akatsu-"

"Answer my question!" Silver exclaimed.

"I'm Kisame-kun…"

"Itachi-san…" Silver growled as she heard his name. _Sasuke-kun…So this is the person who killed your family…your clan…He's the one that's made you feel all of this pain…for all of these years…_The wind blew strongly, creating ripples in the grass. Itachi's ponytail swayed in the breeze. Their cloaks moved with the wind. A cricket chirped somewhere in the forest.

"We have come to ask you to join the Akatsuki."

"The… Akatsuki?"  
"It's an organization of high ranked nin-"

"I know what it is… Why would I want to join?"

"Think it over, Silver-kun… You don't have to reply now… We will be back in a day at this same spot. If you choose not to join, don't come. If you choose to, we will take you to the head ninja. The leader." Itachi's voice was low. Kisame stood there with his face masked by the straw hat he was wearing. They turned around to leave, but hesitated.

"Have you seen him?" Silver asked, walking toward the two masked figures.

"Seen who?" Itachi turned around.

"Your brother… Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"He left, to go and train with Orochimaru… Has he come to kill you yet?" Itachi and Kisame disappeared. Another tear trickled down her cheek. _Why would I ever want to join Akatsuki? They just want my power…_ Silver continued to think, while time was slowly ticking away.

"Naruto-kun? Have you seen Silver-chan?" Tsunade asked, sitting at her desk.

"Not today… I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon…"

"You are aware that she's been going through much pain, these past days. You need to comfort her in any way possible.

"I've been trying my best, Tsunade-baachan."

"I want you to go and look for her. There have been Akatsuki sightings in Konoha recently. I just hope they're not after her…"

"What do you mean?"

"They seek power. They've probably come here in search of another member. They usually pick the strongest person in the village… You know that's Silver-kun, right?" Naruto hesitated to answer.

"H-Hai… So, they might have t-taken her?"

"We haven't looked for her yet, but seeing that you're her closet friend, you might know where she is…" Naruto thought for a moment. _We got in a fight yesterday…Would she really leave with them? Could they over power her?_

"Could they over power Silver-chan?"

"The Akatsuki? Seeing how it'd be two against one, the one being Silver-chan, they could probably kill her." Naruto looked up. _Silver-chan…might actually die?_ Naruto knew exactly where she was. He ran out the door and into the morning sun, bumping into people along the way.

Tree branches brushed against his arms as he ran to her parent's grave. _She has to be there…There's no way she's no-_ Naruto's thoughts were cut short as he saw the empty field, the grass swaying in the breeze. His eyes filled with tears. There was no sign of Silver. _No…She couldn't have…_His eyes shifted to the gravestone. Walking towards it, he soon realized that there was a note lying on top. He slowly picked it up.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_ I knew that you would be the first to find this. I'm sorry that I didn't say good-bye. It would be too painful. As I'm writing this, I'm thinking about all of the great friends that I've made here in Konoha. I'm also trying not to get the paper wet with tears, I'm crying so much. Itachi-san confronted me and asked me to join Akatsuki. I thought it over and agreed to join. I even made a deal with Akatsuki; Whenever I see someone I know, whom they're trying to kill or hurt, I would immediately switch to their side. So if I ever encounter you while I'm in Akatsuki, I'll help you in any way that's possible. You have to understand that I'm not doing this because I want to forget. I want to remember you, and I will with all of my heart. I figured that if I joined Akatsuki, I'd see Sasuke-kun for sure, since he was going to kill his brother. I'd rather be sure on seeing Sasuke-kun, than staying in the village where we'd have a chance. Please don't try to find me. I will protect you if you were in any danger, however, seeing that I want to find Sasuke-kun, I want to make sure I can stay in Akatsuki until I do. Please understand, and please forgive me for being so selfish. I promise I will come back one day, with Sasuke-kun. I will never forget anyone in Konoha. Especially you. If I were telling you this in person, I would start crying. I really don't want to leave you, but I want to find Sasuke-kun. Without him… it feels like our group…isn't a group anymore. I want to go, but I don't want to leave you. I love you, Naruto-kun… Please…promise me. Promise me you won't forget me? Good-bye_

_Love,_

_ Silver_

The paper was clearly wet with Silver's tears. Naruto's eyes became blurry. As much as he tried to hold his own tears back he couldn't. He started to sob, louder than intended. _She…loves…me?_ Looking at the ground he saw a slight glimpse of something white. Naruto bent down and picked up a feather. "Silver…chan," Naruto started, "I promise." Tears fell from his face. "Good-bye…" Naruto whispered, looking up at the clouded sky. He carefully stuck the feather in his pocket, making sure not to damage it. He looked at the letter once more. There was something written on the back of it:

_P.S. I've added words to the song that I'm always humming…I've also added a title…_

_Fields Of Hope_

_Beneath a veil so cold,  
You deeply sleep, all alone  
The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,  
a little light shined_

I watched as you dreamed  
You laughed like a child  
So dear, and yet so far -   
That is the promise of our future

That one day, on a green morning,  
One day, we will make it there  
Because in this wintered sky  
We still believe  
Fields of Hope

On the day we were born, we were embraced  
And now we search for those gentle hands again  
The melody of prayer; one vanishes,  
And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation

One day, to that green morning,  
We'll cross through all these nights   
Because that is the place each one of us searches for

Now, within my own heart,  
I want to keep you warm  
So dear, and yet so far -  
In the name of peace  
Fields of Hope

So dear, and yet so far -  
The fields of promise  
Fields of Hope  
Fields of Hope

He held the letter in his right hand, using his left to fold it. Wiping the tears from his face, he placed the folded letter into his chest pocket and started to walk back to the Hokage's Tower.

"Granny Tsunade," Naruto mumbled, "I found Silver-chan…" He slowly handed the piece of paper to Tsunade, who unfolded it and started to read. "Please… Don't get mad at her."

"You don't have to worry. She talked to me before she left. You don't know how much she loves you, Naruto-kun." At this Naruto looked up to see Tsunade looking him in the eyes. "She told me that she was sorry. The only reason she left was to find Sa-"

"It's okay, Tsunade-sama. I understand. Promise me… Promise me that you will let her back into the village. Sasuke-kun too?"

"I promise…" Tsunade replied. Tsunade handed Naruto the note.

"Why did you want me to look for her if you already knew where she was?"

"She wanted you to find the note. She wanted to say good-bye, to make sure you understood. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Naruto replied, slowly walking out the door.

Step by step, tears rolled down her face, making dark circles on the dirt path. Itachi stared at her as if she was some kind of freak. Silver wiped her tears away on her sleeve, making it damp.

"You're not that strong after all, kid" Kisame said, smirking. Silver looked up at him (Itachi and Kisame were a couple of inches taller than her).

"You should know that everyone has a weak point. I might be strong physically, but my weakest point is my mind… My feelings," Silver said, glowering at Kisame.

"Silver-kun. You act like you hate Itachi-san and me. Why?"

"Not even you can be that much of an idiot. You know why. You just want to cause me more pain of explaining it. And you are right. I do despise you two."

"Why?"

At this Silver sighed, looking back down at the ground. "Itachi-kun… You've caused him so much pain. He wants to kill you so badly that he abandoned us just to gain power. Him leaving caused everyone around him pain."

"Why don't you kill me know?" Itachi asked, still looking at the road.

Silver growled, "I promised Sasuke-kun that I'd let him. And I'm sure that he will." Kisame continued to stare at Silver.

"What makes you say that?" Silver had stopped crying, and was now paying attention to Kisame.

"I can sense how strong someone is. Just by being around them. You're not that strong, Itachi-san. Although… You are stronger than Kisame-kun." Itachi looked at Kisame.

"If you're so strong," Kisame started, "and you don't want to kill Itachi-san, why don't you just kill me?"

"If I were to kill you, the leader of Akatsuki might kick me out, meaning that my search for Sasuke-kun would return to me living in Konoha. I will only kill you if you attack me first."

"And if Itachi-san attacks you?"

"I will defend myself until he is too tired to fight anymore. Or I could just knock him out." Itachi and Kisame stared at the young girl.

"So you've got everything worked out?" Kisame asked. Silver nodded her head.

"You know," Itachi started, "you're going to be the first girl to enter the Akatsuki. You'll still have to wear the same clothes as us. We won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you to. However, why didn't I have to do anything to get in?"

"You're the strongest thing alive. If we were to make you do something that you didn't want to do, you could kill us. There's no reason to anyway. Your being as the strongest thing alive is your pass in." Silver nodded. The three of them continued walking along the path.

Just as the sun was setting, Kisame, Itachi, and Silver arrived in a savannah. Both Itachi and Kisame walked right through a rock wall. Silver walked beside them, trying to see through the dark that surrounded them. Their breath grew cold as they walked further into the tunnel.

"Is she here?" A deep voice echoed throughout the dark.

"Yes," Itachi and Kisame said in unison. The candles hung on the walls, flickered on. There were seven figures clearly sitting in a circle, leaving a gap. The three walked into the gap, Kisame and Itachi sitting down on either sides of Silver.

"Hey, hey. She doesn't look to be an angel," Deidara said. Silver could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"She doesn't look to be that strong either…" Hidan said, standing behind her.

"I have your clothes," The leader said, still sitting down. Silver walked forward, causing Deidara to step out of the way. She gently took the clothes saying a quiet "thank you". Silver turned around, bumping into a large figure.

"Whom will she be sleeping with tonight?" Deidara asked, looking Silver at eye level.

"Her new partner, Itachi-san. We don't have ten beds, so you will sleep with him, or somebody else," The leader gestured to the other people sitting in the circle. "We will all introduce ourselves tomorrow."

"Silver-kun?" Deidara started, "Who will you be sleeping with?" He smiled at her. Silver walked over to Itachi. He stood up, taking her new uniform.

"You're dismissed," The leader said, "Show Silver-kun to your room." Itachi turned around, facing the hallway. Doors could now be seen from the candlelight. Silver followed Itachi down the hall to the third door on the left. He slowly opened it, flipping on the light switch. Two lamps came on, on both sides of his bed.

"You can change into your clothes in the morning. You should paint your nails purple right now," Itachi said laying her clothes in a drawer, and taking nail polish off the bedside table. He handed it to Silver. Both of them sat on opposite sides of the bed, Itachi taking his shoes off and Silver painting her nails. Itachi watched her use her powers to paint them. She made the nail polish float in the air, then come down on each nail individually, lying an even coat of paint. She was soon done and started to blow. Itachi lied in bed, turning off the lamp on his side. After a while, Silver did the same and turned off the light and lied in bed with him.

88888888888888888888

Yay! I love this chapter! Absolutely my favorite! Please review! I really hope you liked it as much as I did! Oh, and the Fields of Hope was from Gundam Seed Destiny. I actually thought up the idea for this story before I even heard the song. I was watching an AMV on youtube and it just had that song on it and I liked it, so I looked up the lyrics and the English lyrics were right next to the Japanese ones. They fit perfectly with my story! I was so happy! Well, please review!


	12. First Mission to Konoha

**First Mission to Konoha**

**Author's Note: I've put up another picture of Silver, except this time in the Silver Angel form. Well, hope you like it!**

Silver stood in front of the Akatsuki Leader. "You are not to talk to him. You are not to touch him. If he tries to touch you, Itachi will protect you. Don't talk to or touch any of your friends."

"He won't hurt him, will he?" Silver asked, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Itachi is to tell him what my orders are. Nothing more. You are not to look at him when he is within fifteen yards of you. Do you understand this, Silver-chan?"

"H-Hai," Silver turned around and started to walk down the long corridor.

"Silver-chan? If I hear that you disobeyed any of my orders, then you will be banned from the Akatsuki, and will be killed."

"What if he's in danger?" Silver mumbled, half turning.

"_If _and only _if_ he is in danger, you will be able to protect him, thus looking at him, talking to him, and even touching him. Oh, and Itachi-san? Follow her wherever she goes. Don't let her out of your sight." Silver continued walking down the dark corridor with Itachi.

"Itachi-kun?" Silver asked, looking up at Itachi, "Why is he doing this?"  
"Hn?"

"Why is the leader finally sending me on a mission where there is one of my best friends involved? Why isn't he letting me see him?" Silver had tears in her eyes.

Itachi sighed, "He isn't sending you on this mission to make you even sadder. It's because you know Konoha so well. You know the nine tailed kyuubi, right?" Silver looked down at the ground. "Once we get there, you'll have to tell me." They continued walking along the dirt path, straw hats covering their faces, and the black cloaks with red clouds concealing their bodies. They walked thru the gates of Konoha, being stared at by the two guards that sat there. "Don't look around. You'll be conspicuous," Itachi mumbled, keeping his head low. "Let's get a room before we look for the kyuubi." They continued walking thru the streets, countless stalls set up on both sides of them. Silver stopped at one, looking down at the paper-filled books.

"Would you like a diary, ma'am?" The shopkeeper asked.

"H-Hai… I need one with a good lock…" The shopkeeper pointed to a section of books, more expensive than the others. Silver skimmed through each one, finally deciding on a diary with a picture holder on the first page and a heavy lock. The shopkeeper handed her the key to the diary, as Silver gave him the money. Silver turned around, but bumped into something. She looked up at the tall figure. He glowered down at her and turned around.

"Don't do that again," Itachi stated coldly then turning and walking away. (fooled ya again, didn't I?)

"Do what?" Silver asked, catching up to him, her diary in her right hand.

"Never mind…" Itachi stated, looking down at the ground. Silver continued walking along side Itachi until a familiar voice stopped her.

"S-Silver-chan? Silver-chan, is that you?" Naruto asked, trying to look under the straw hat. Silver shut her eyes. A dark figure appeared before her, shielding her from any view she might have of her best friend.

"Silver-chan is not permitted to talk to you, see you, or touch you. If she does she will be banned from..." Silver started to run, tears streaming out of her eyes. Her straw hat fell from her head onto the ground. She continued running, not caring about the hat. _I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…I'm so sorry…_

Itachi walked across the field to where Silver was sitting and sat down next to her. "Itachi-kun… Why can't I talk to him?" Silver questioned, head on her knees.

"It's because the leader doesn't want you to give away our hideout. He doesn't want you to give out any information about yourself either." Itachi took off his own hat, and lied it down next to himself.

"But I won't do any of that… I won't talk about the Akatsuki or any of its members. If I wanted to, don't you think I would have told someone about it in the past two years?" Tears fell from her face as she looked up at Itachi. He sighed and lied back in the grass.

"Silver…chan…you can talk to people through your mind, right?"

"H-Hai…"

"The leader never said anything about talking to him through your mind. He couldn't do anything to you, since I wouldn't report it…"

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't know if you were telepathically talking, so I couldn't report something if I didn't know of it."

_He-he's trying to help me? _Silver lied down next to Itachi.

"But I would report it if you looked at him or talked to hi-" Itachi stopped as Silver wrapped her arms around his back.

"Thank you… Itachi-kun…" Silver looked up at Itachi with tears still in her eyes. _'Thank you…' _Itachi gave her a gentle smile and hugged her back.

"Let's check in at a hotel…" Itachi stood up and offered Silver a hand. She took it. Itachi pulled too hard, causing Silver to fall into his chest. "Sorry, Silver-chan…" Itachi backed away, and pulled something out from beneath his cloak. It was her hat. "You dropped this back there," he said, putting it on Silver's head. He picked up his own hat and put it on.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been two years since I last saw Naruto-kun… Except today, the leader sent Itachi-kun and I on a mission today; a mission to Konoha. However, he's not letting me see any of my friends. I want to talk to Naruto-kun so badly. I have so much to tell him. Itachi-kun told me to communicate through our minds, so that he couldn't report that. He's nice when you don't think about him killing his entire clan and leaving his brother to suffer. But I figure that killing his clan was his ticket into the Akatsuki. However, what I don't understand is why he did it just to get into an organization…Itachi and I have checked in at a hotel. We're staying here for a week. In this coming week, Itachi has to watch my every move. So tonight, I have to sleep with him, so he can feel me sleeping next to him. He's watching me as I write this, except he isn't seeing what I'm writing. I'm so excited about tomorrow. I'm going to talk to Naruto-kun. I'm finally going to talk to him. I couldn't talk to him earlier because I couldn't find him. I'll find him tomorrow though. I'm sure of it…_

888888888888888888888

Well, what did you think? I'm thinking about ending each chapter with a page from her diary. Is that a good idea? Please review! I can't promise updating sooner, though, because I've had a lot of homework lately. The next chapter will be much more exciting and… I think… longer… I think… Not sure, haven't typed it yet. Well, hoped you liked it!


	13. Awakening

**Awakening**

Itachi awoke to find Silver cuddled close to his chest. She breathed on his neck, sometimes even kissing and licking him. Her hands were wrapped around his back, and her legs were tangled with his. Itachi had his hands slipped up the back of Silver's gown, and resting on her back. His boxers were tightening as he realized their position. _How did we get like this? What happens if she wa- _Itachi shut his eyes just as he saw Silver opening hers. He waited, pretending to be asleep. Silver lifted her head, looking at the clock on the bedside table. "Ita-kun..." Silver whispered in his ear, "Ita-kun…" Itachi opened his eyes, pretending to come out of a deep sleep. "I want to go and find him… Naruto-kun…" Silver looked into Itachi's onyx eyes, only reminding herself of Sasuke. Itachi removed his arms from under Silver's shirt, and rolled over on his back. Silver stood on all fours over his chest. "Ita-kunnn… You have to come with me…" Silver lied down on his chest. Silver blushed as she felt his arms come around her back. Itachi sighed and shut his eyes. Warm skin touched his lips. He slowly opened his eyes to find Silver inches away from him. "Ita-kun… come on…" She kissed him again, but this time, Itachi kissed back. He grasped her head with both of his hands and rolled over so that her back was against the bed. He licked her bottom lip, and moved one of his hands down to her waist. She moaned as she opened her mouth, letting his tongue enter. Silver moved beneath his chest, and started to suck on his neck. Itachi moaned and put his full weight on her. "Now can we go, Ita-kunnn," Silver said, gasping for air. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting him go.

Two knocks came from the door. "Room service!" A lady opened the door. She blushed violently. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't know! I'll come back!" Itachi glowered at the lady as she backed out of the room and shut the door. Itachi turned his attention back to the person beneath him.

"S-Sorry, Silver-chan… I didn't know I got turned on that easily…" Itachi backed off of Silver, his face still emotionless. Silver walked into the bathroom, grabbing a clean outfit. She quickly got dressed and walked out. She took her Akatsuki cloak off the chair, and wrapped it around her shoulders. She tried pulling the zipper up, but it was stuck.

"I-Ita-kun…" Silver said, still pulling at the not budging zipper. Itachi walked over to Silver, already being dressed in his uniform. He took the zipper and unzipped the cloak, then zipped it back up all the way. Silver blushed as his hand skimmed her breasts.

"S-Sorry…" Itachi said, watching Silver picking his hat up off the ground. She stood on her toes and leaned over to put the hat on his head. She fell forward, knocking Itachi to the ground. One of his legs were bent, the other straight. He leaned against the front of the bed.

"Sorry, Ita-kun…" Silver looked up at Itachi. He moved his leg that was bent, causing Silver to fall down on his abdomen. She blushed violently as Itachi blankly stared into her eyes. He leaned forward and clashed his lips with hers. Itachi moved his hand over to the side, picking up the hat that Silver had dropped. He placed it on her head, and stood up.

"Ready, Silver-chan?" Itachi asked, looking around the room for Silver's hat. Silver moved her hand up to the rim of the oversized headpiece. She took the straw hat off to reveal her face a dark red.

"Here, Ita-kun…" She handed Itachi his hat, and crawled under the bed. Silver came out with a dusty book with the word "Diary" on the front and a hat smaller than Itachi's. She quickly put on her hat, and put the diary under her cloak. Silver opened the door and stepped out of the room, Itachi behind her.

"Where're your partners!" A familiar voice came from the end of the hallway. Silver turned to face the person that had just yelled at them. "Kazekage-sama's is about to die because of the Akatsuki! Why are you doing this!?" Silver sensed danger coming right towards Itachi. She held up a green barrier of light around Itachi, protecting him from any harm.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked in a calm voice.

"I'm the Hokage! Tell me where your hideout is or I'll kill you!"

"Tsunade-sama?" Silver gasped, looking up.

"S-Silver-chan? I-Is that really y-you?" Itachi stood in front of Silver, blocking Tsunade from seeing or touching Silver.

'_Where's Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama?' _Silver asked.

"He went on a mission; to find Gaara-kun… The Akatsuki is trying to take Shukaku out of him… Naruto went to find him and save his life…"

'_What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?'_

"If they are successful in removing the one-tailed-kyuubi from Gaara-kun… He'll die… He's Kazekage… He can't die…"

"Ita-kun… Gaara's one of my friends… He's in danger because of the organization… We have to go and help him…" Silver smirked under her hat. Itachi and Silver disappeared before Tsunade's eyes.

---

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I couldn't resist putting some ItaxOC in there… I love Itachi! He's my favorite character besides Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto… I'm thinking about deleting this story for the second time… There aren't that many people that like it… Unless I get about five more good reviews from different people--' I'm going to totally revise this story until it makes a lot of sense! I've already done the first chapter, but that took me about an hour to revise and edit! **

**Please, please review! This story will be deleted if I don't get five more good reviews by next Sunday… I know… I'm very impatient…**


	14. Naruto's Point of View

**Naruto's POV**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of my fans that reviewed! I really appreciate it! I won't delete this story, but still, review… I'm editing my own story and am still on chapter one--' But now that it's Spring Break for me, I'll be able to update sooner (I hope) and I'll be releasing an edited version by this summer. Yes I know that's a long time from now, but I have school and work also, so I don't spend all of my time at my computer. I also have two more ideas for another story. I'm not sure if they're as good or better than this one, but I don't want to get confused on my ideas (if you know what I mean), so I'm going to finish this one first then move onto another one. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sai-kun, you are to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand to find Gaara-sama. He's in great danger. The Akatsuki are trying to take the Jinchuuriki out of him… He will die if they're successful. So you need to find him as quickly as possible. I've been informed that one of the Akatsuki members is taking him back to the hideout. Find him before he gets there. "

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" We said in unison before disappearing.

"Naruto-kun! You take the north! Sai-kun, you take the east! I'll take the west! If you find Gaara-sama, don't turn back to tell us!" Sakura shouted while running through the woods. Sakura ran to the west and Sai ran to the east, while I kept the same path. It was awhile until I saw an enormous bird in the sky. I looked closer and saw a guy wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. _Is this the Akatsuki Tsunade-sama warned us about?_

I ran after him, trees scraping my arms and brushing against my pants. _Give Gaara-kun back! _ I jumped up on a branch of a tree, hopping from bough to bough. I followed the bird with my eyes, not looking ahead of me. I jumped up on the very top of a tree, and jumped off only a second later. _Make it…Make it…_I grabbed onto the bird's huge feet, not letting go. It staggered a bit and then regained its balance. I climbed onto its back, not making a sound. He was turned towards the front, so he didn't notice me trying to claw Gaara out of the trap. He turned around, hearing a scraping noise.

"Who are you, hm?" I looked up at him, still trying to claw Gaara out of the bird's stomach, with my nails now bleeding.

"None of your business, bastard!" I shouted, turning my attention back to my hands. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I choked up blood, wiped it off of my mouth, and looked up to see him sneering at me.

"I'll give you till the count of three to get off my art… one…" I clawed more furiously now than I had before. I didn't know what this guy was capable of, but he had to be strong since he was in the same organization as Sasuke's brother.

"Two…" Blood spurted out from beneath my nails faster now. My fingers turned even redder as I scraped the birds back.

"Three!" The guy kicked me even harder this time, sending me flying off the bird's back. I reached up, just in time, to grab onto the bird's foot. I slowly pulled myself onto the giant bird's back, panting. The man was now turned back towards the front, not realizing I was on the bird again. I ran over to where my blood was and started to pound on the material.

"Get off!" He yelled, kicking me in the head. I fell backwards, off the paper bird. I grabbed for its feet a third time, but didn't make it. _No…I can't die yet…not yet… _The wind made the tears float from my face as I turned to face the ground. _There's no way I'll survive the fall…_ I shut my eyes, preparing for the impact…

---

**I decided to leave you all with a cliffhanger. Thanks again to all of my reviewers! Since it's Spring Break, I'll probably be updating sooner than Sunday, so look forward to it, and please review! Thanks!**


	15. Flashback

**Flashback**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I realize that the last chapter was short--' however, this one is much longer. This storyline, sort of follows that of the manga, however not completely… I don't want to ruin anything for the people that haven't read the manga though… I'll just say that it sort of follows the manga. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter because I enjoyed typing it. You'll see why…**

_Recap: "Get off!" Deidara yelled, kicking Naruto in the head. Naruto fell backwards, off the paper bird. No…I can't die yet…Not yet… Tears fell from Naruto's face as he turned to face the ground. There's no way I'll survive the fall… Naruto shut his eyes, preparing for the impact._

Naruto felt warm arms come around his stomach. Grass skimmed the bottom of his hands as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself gliding over the ground. Naruto slowly felt himself regaining strength. The blood from his nails was soon gone. The hurt from Deidara kicking him in the head was gone too. _S-Silver-chan?_ Naruto looked up. "Silver-chan! Silver-chan!" Naruto shouted over the wind. Silver looked down at Naruto with tears in her eyes. Silver flew up higher, until she could see Deidara.

"Stop right now!" Silver screamed, setting Naruto down on the paper bird.

"S-Silver…chan…"

"Back off, Deidara! Gaara-kun's my friend and so is Naruto-kun! You have to back off."

"Why, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Because the leader and I made a deal."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"When any of my friends are in danger because of one of the members, I get to protect them. I can kill you if I have to."

"Is that so? I'd think that the leader would tell me of such a deal by now… Don't you think?" Silver slapped Deidara.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" she growled.

"Don't disrespect me!" he yelled back, holding her by her throat, "I'll kill you!"

"Deidara-san! Stop! You have no right to hurt her. What she says is true. Put her down." Deidara turned to face the person who had just defended Silver.

"Itachi-san? Why are you protecting her?"

"She did make a deal with the leader. If you continue to harm her friends, she will have permission to kill you." Deidara scowled, but continued to strangle Silver. She flapped her wings, to keep from suffocating. _'Please stop, Deidara…I don't want to hurt you…' _Itachi walked over to Deidara and placed a hand on his wrist. "Let her go, now." Itachi bent Deidara's wrist backwards, breaking it. He screamed out in pain, dropping Silver immediately. She fell into Itachi's arms, gasping for breath. Even though she had flapped her wings to keep from suffocating, she still needed to regain her breath.

"Thank you, Ita-kun…" Silver placed her feet on the ground and ran over to Naruto.

"Silver-chan… I can't get him out…" Silver moved Naruto to the side and did a special jutsu on the bird.

"Brace yourself," she said, not looking away from her hands. A hole appeared in the bird's stomach. Gaara fell out of it, unconscious. Silver grabbed Itachi's hand and Naruto's waist. "Hold on!" Silver said, jumping off the staggering bird. She fell into a steep dive with the boys holding on to her. "Grab me around the waist, and don't let go!" Silver shouted over the roaring wind. They did so just as Silver grabbed Gaara. "It's going to be hard to land with all of this extra weight! I'm going to land in a lake or a pond! Do you guys see one around here?!" Silver continued to scream over the wind. Itachi and Naruto looked around. _'To the left.' _ Silver turned to face the direction given and saw a small pond. She staggered over the treetops and into the cold water. The boys' arms left Silver's waist as they drifted to the surface. Itachi and Naruto emerged from the sparkling water, gasping for air. Itachi looked around. _Silver-chan? Silver-chan? _He dove back in the water, with Naruto following close behind. Itachi grabbed Silver around the stomach while Naruto grabbed Gaara. They both swam as quickly as possible to the surface. Itachi lied Silver down on the warm grass just as Naruto did the same to Gaara.

_She's not breathing…_ Looking at Silver's unmoving chest, he slowly bent down.

"Stop, bastard!" Naruto yelled running over to Itachi, about to kick him in the head. Itachi caught Naruto's foot and put his lips to Silver's, blowing in her mouth until she started to choke up water. She wiped away the water from her cheek with the back of her hand. Silver slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Itachi. She blushed as she sat up. Warm arms came around her neck. "S-Silver-chan… I've missed you for so long…" Naruto sobbed in her ear.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Silver wrapped her arms around his back. "I've missed you too…" Tears trickled down Silver's already wet face. "You've grown up so much, Naruto-kun…" Silver unwrapped her arms and looked into Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Why, Silver-chan?"

"I was almost too late… Another second and you wou-" Naruto put his lips to hers.

"You saved me though… It doesn't matter what could've happened… It just matters what did happen…" Silver fell into Naruto's chest.

"Is Gaara-kun okay?" Naruto looked over to Gaara. He had sat up and was now turned towards them.

"He looks to be fine, Silver-chan…" Naruto turned back to face Silver. "Silver-chan… There's something I have to tell you…"

"Naruto-kun… I want to come back with you… I don't want to stay in the Akatsuki… Please take me back with you…" Silver stared into Naruto's eyes, tears welding up in her. _She hates the Akatsuki that much?_ Itachi sat behind her.

"S-Silver-chan… You can't just leave…" Itachi's voice wavered, breaking at one point. Silver turned around to face Itachi. Naruto stared at him with hate and distrust.

"I have to… I'm not going to stay in the Akatsuki forever… I'm sorry, Ita-kun…" Silver turned back to look at Naruto. "What were you about to tell me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto paused… "Tsunade-sama's found the location of Orochimaru's hideout… We're going on a mission tomorrow... To find him… We're going to find Sasuke-kun tomorrow…" The tears finally fell from Silver's eyes. Her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Sh-She knows where he is?" Silver asked, pausing to try and swallow the lump in her throat. Naruto nodded his head. "I-Ita-kun… Please… Let me go…" 

_Flashback_

Every two months, the entire Akatsuki would take a one-week break to their private beach house, surrounded by grass on one side, and an ocean on the other.

Silver sat in between Itachi and Deidara, Itachi on her left side and Deidara on her right, watching a horror movie (Yes, I know we've never really seen a TV on Naruto, but just imagine…) Itachi and Deidara were in their boxers, while Silver was in her gown that went just below her knees. She hid her face behind Itachi's well-toned arm.

"Silver-chan… Why don't you ever cuddle with me, hm?" Deidara said, turning his attention away from the movie.

"I'm not cuddling with Ita-kun… I'm just scared…"

"Why don't you hide behind me then?"

"…This is just a more comfortable side to hide behind… Do you mind Ita-kun?" Silver asked, looking up at Itachi.

"I'm going to get popcorn," Itachi said, clearly not wanting to get in the middle of it. "Do you want anything, Silver-chan?"

"Do you mind getting me a DP?" She asked. (Be aware that this is still in the time period of the anime…)

"I'll get you one, Silver-chan," Deidara said, getting up from his seat. Silver was left alone, sitting on the couch.

"Itachi-san, let me sit in your spot…"

"Hn?"  
"I just want Silver-chan to hug and cuddle with me… You're so lucky to get cuddled with every day… You even get to sleep with her sometimes."  
"Your point?" Itachi retorted, putting the bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"I want to sleep with Silver-chan…"

"So you can rape her?"

"No, just so I can be closer to her. Don't you think she's hot?" Itachi hesitated to answer. He turned back to the microwave and watched the bag expand. "Do you?" Itachi didn't answer. "Do you feel pleasure when she cuddles with you and moans at night in bed while you secretly kiss her?" Deidara whispered in his ear.

"Fine, you can sit in my spot," Itachi took the popped popcorn out of the microwave, "but she won't hug on you…" Deidara walked over to the refrigerator and took out a Dr. Pepper.

"How do you know, hm?"

"…" Itachi carried the bowl of popcorn out of the kitchen and sat down next to Silver, this time on the right side of her.

"May I have some, Ita-kun?" Silver asked, not paying any attention to Deidara, whom had just handed her a drink. Itachi slid the bowl on to Silver's lap. She took a couple of bites, opened her drink, and took a few sips.

"May I have some, Silver-chan?" Itachi breathed on her ear. She handed Itachi the soft drink, not turning her attention away from the TV. He put his mouth on the cold can, and took a long drink. Just as he swallowed, Silver grabbed onto his side. Itachi wrapped his free hand around Silver. He stared down at her, looking at the table that she had put the popcorn on. He moved his legs a bit, trying to get more comfortable.

"Silver-chan, you said that this side was more comfortable…"

"Is that why you guys switched sides?" Silver looked at Deidara, still being close to Itachi. Deidara didn't respond. "I guess I just trust Ita-kun more… Sorry Deidara-kun…" Silver said, looking up at Itachi. He stared back down at her, the Dr. Pepper still in his hand.

"Hn?"

"Maybe I trust you more… I'm not sure, but I just don't hold onto Deidara-kun like I do to you… Does it bother you that I hold onto you so much?" Itachi looked back at the TV, completely ignoring what Silver had just asked him. She stood up, and walked out of the room.

"Good going, now she'll never cuddle with you," Deidara smirked, "So that means she's up for grabs…"

"Hn?"

"You know she was sorta like your girlfriend, always cuddling and hanging onto you… Were you that stubborn to not notice?"

"She doesn't like me that much… She loved my brother who despised me. She hates me. To her, I'm just something to hug and cuddle with, nothing more."

"Did she tell you that, hm?"

"No… Not to my face… But I think that's how she feels…"

"She really likes you a lot… She said she trusted you… Why would she trust you and not me?"

"Because you're a pervert and I'm not?"

"That and because she likes you. You just told her that you didn't like her cuddling with you."

"I didn't say that…"

"You didn't say anything."

"So she took it the wrong way?" Itachi was now paying no attention to the movie and paying full attention to Deidara.

He shrugged, "I think she did… You might want to go and tell her that you get bigger every time she touches you. Tell her that you want her even more when she sleeps with you…" Deidara laughed at his joke. Itachi shot death glares at him.

"I don't get bigger every time she touches me…"

"I watched your pants when she latched onto you. You got so big, so you tried to move your legs to get some relief, but that didn't work; your pants just kept getting tighter. I watched the whole time, and when she finally stood up, you returned to normal." Itachi looked down at his boxers. "Am I right?" Itachi stood up and stretched.

"You can clean up the den… I'm going to talk to Silver-chan…" Itachi said walking out of the room.

"Be smart about what you say and don't say…" Deidara whispered just as Itachi shut the door.

He found her in the courtyard, where there were fresh Sakura blossoms falling from the trees. It was a full moon that night, and Silver sat on a bench, her hands closed around one another, as if she was holding something. Itachi walked over and sat next to her. She unfolded her hands to reveal a small bird, a white bandage wrapped around its right wing.

"Its wing was broken a couple of days ago… so I healed it. I think it'll be fine now… to fly…" Silver unwrapped the bandage, very gingerly, making sure not to hurt the bird in the process. She held it in her cupped hands, Itachi staring blankly down at it.

"Do you want to hold it?" Itachi cupped his hands, just beneath Silver's. She dropped the bird, ever so gently into his hands. Cherry blossom petals swarmed around the two sitting in the garden. The bird flapped its wings, just a little, before fluttering away. Itachi reached for the bird, soaring towards the full moon, but was stopped as Silver laid her hand on top of his. "It's okay… He can go now…"

"Why are you letting it go?"

"It's free… It was free from the beginning… It should be allowed to go wherever it wants to… it can do whatever it wants to without question… No one controls it, not even the world. He's only in control of himself, and whatever happens to him is his own fault…"  
"Then why did you help him?"

"Because it was the right thing to do… It would have died… very slowly… very painfully. I didn't want that… It was my own choice to help him, so I did…" They sat in silence for several minutes.

"About before… I don't mind you hugging me… Deidara-san was just giving me a hard time…"

"About what?"

"He wanted you to cuddle with him and not me, so I switched spots with him… I didn't realize how much I liked you cuddling with me until you stopped just a minute ago… I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way…" Itachi stared into Silver's eyes.

"S-So you don't mind me hugging you, or snuggling with you at night?"

"…S-Silver-chan? Do you like me?" Silver looked at Itachi as if asking him "What do you mean?" "You loved my brother whom despised me… Do you despise me too?"

Silver sighed, "Ita-kun… just because your brother hates you for killing his entire family and all of his friends doesn't mean I hate you…"

"But it was all my fault for what you're going through now…"

"But if it wasn't for you, I would never have met your brother… I've never really gotten the chance to say thank you… And I'm not quite sure how to say it… I do like you though… Out of all of the Akatsuki members, you're the one that I trust and like the most… I hope you don't mind me saying that…"

Silver blushed as Itachi leaned in closer to her, breathing on her lips. "So… you do like me?"

_End Flashback_

"Please let me go, Ita-kun…"

"Silver-chan… You can't just leave the Akatsuki…"  
"Please, Ita-kun…" Tears fell from Silver's face, begging Itachi to say yes. He sighed and looked away.

"I don't care…" He stated coldly, standing up. "Do whatever you want…"

---

**I really hope to update before my Spring Break ends. I probably will! Look forward to it! Oh, and to answer the anonymous review from the last chapter, Naruto does have the kyuubi in him, but the Akatsuki doesn't want to take the nine-tailed kyuubi until they have enough power, which they get from the other Jincuuriki (sp?). Not sure if that explains it more… If you read the manga on Narutofan then you'd know more about what I'm talking about… Well, hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	16. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

_Recap: "I don't care…" He stated coldly, standing up, "Do whatever you want…"_

His voice was low as he said those words. Naruto stood up while lending Silver a hand. She took it and was slowly pulled into his chest.

"Naruto-kun… You're going tomorrow, right?" Naruto nodded his head yes. "Then… may I talk to the leader of the Akatsuki? About me quitting?"

"He won't hurt you, will he?" She shook her head.

"I'll meet you tomorrow, at the gate leading out of the village… If I'm not there by eleven o'clock… leave without-"

"But Silver-chan, what happens if you don't come… I'll never see y-"

"I'll come, Naruto-kun… If I don't, I'm either dead, or the leader won't let me leave… Just trust me… I'll be there…"

"Silver-chan… I sense two more people… We'd better leave before his friends get here…" Itachi said, grabbing Silver around the waist. Naruto grabbed Silver's hand, pulling her in to a kiss.

"Goodbye, Silver-chan…" Naruto let go of her hand, just as Itachi and Silver disappeared.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sakura called, leaping out of the forest with Sai behind her, "You found Gaara-kun!?" There voices grew further and further away as Itachi and Silver walked along the dirt road, back to the Akatsuki hideout.

"Silver-chan…" Itachi started, "Do you still love him?"

"Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun?"

"Both…"

Silver paused, and looked up at the sky, "…Honestly… I'm not sure anymore… I haven't seen Sasuke-kun for over two years… And Naruto-kun… I just saw him moments ago, but only for a minute… I still have feelings for them… But… I don't know if I love them…" She sighed, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason… You just acted like you still liked him… After all this time…"

"Ita-kun? Are you jealous?"

"N-Nani!?"

"I think you are jealous!"

"No, no! It's nothing like that!"

"Then why do you want to know?"

"… I was just wondering…"

"Suuuure…" Silver retorted sarcastically. There was a long silence between the two.

"S-Silver-chan? You do realize… that once you leave the Akatsuki… he'll send us after you to kill you… and you'll probably never get to talk to us again…"

"Ita-kun? What am I supposed to do then?" Itachi looked towards the ground. Silver flapped her wings, flying above his head. She carefully took it off and flew ahead of him.

"Hn?" Itachi looked up.

"Come on, Ita-kun! You're no fun!" Silver giggled, holding his straw hat close to her chest. Itachi slowly walked past her, gently taking the hat from her hands. "What's wrong?" Silver asked, placing her feet on the ground. "Talk to me… please?" Itachi placed the hat on top of his head, and continued to ignore Silver. "Fine… Two can play at that game!" The two stopped talking the entire way back to the hideout.

"Deidara-san has already reported what happened. You will need to heal him immediately." The leader stated.

"I'd like to leave the Akatsuki tomorrow…" Silver said, just above a whisper. Not a sound could be heard from within the meeting room.

"…Why?" Deidara asked, breaking the silence.

"I have a friend… he left the village over two years ago… I loved him… and I promised another friend that I'd bring him back… I just talked to him because he was in danger and he told me that he had found where he was hiding… I want to keep the promise I made two years ago… Please… allow me to do so…" The room fell quiet yet again. Someone in the room sighed.

"Silver-chan… are you sure? You could stay in this organization, and I'd let you visit your friends… I'd keep the deal that I made when you first joined…"

"About that… I think I figured out why you sent me on that pointless mission with Ita-kun… to distract me from saving my friend…" Silver looked up at the leader with hate and distrust in her eyes. "You sent me on that mission so that I would be far away from helping him, and you'd get the ichibi… You broke the deal." Silver growled.

"Technically… I didn't break any deals… The deal was to let you protect your friends when they were endangered by this organization. There was no rule in sending you off so that you couldn't protect them…" _Technically my ass!_ (Sorry, I just had to use that right now, plus it's still rated teen even if there's just a couple of bad words in here, right?) "Would it help if I made another deal that said that I couldn't do that?"

"What's that catch?"

"You just have to stay in the Akatsuki…"

"For how long?"

"Until you're not useful to us."

"Then what?"

"Then you simply leave… We won't ask for you again… However, we might want to stay at your place and hide out every once and awhile, but I don't see any harm in that…"

"But I want to go on this mission tomorrow…"

"I will let you go, as long as you take one of the members with you…"

"Would they interfere?"

"Only if you were endanger your self."

"Why do you want to protect me so much?"

"You _are_ the strongest member we've ever had. You are the most loyal to this organization. I don't want to lose a member like you this fast."

"I don't want to stay in this organization… I don't want anything else to do with the Akatsuki. Even with your fake deals, I don't want to stay anymore. I have no reason to. May I leave tomorrow morning?"

"After all I've just offered you, you still want to leave?"

"I don't have any reason to stay here." The room fell quiet. No one spoke for the next minute.

"You may leave tomorrow morning. You can't tell anyone about our hideout. If you do, we wil-"

"I won't tell anyone. Just let me leave tomorrow…"

"Suit yourself. The meeting is over."

---

**Please review everyone!**


	17. Leaving

**Leaving**

Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, and the leader all stood in a line, leading to the door.

"Good-bye, Silver-chan…" Kisame whispered as she walked by.

"Hn…" Zetsu said.

"See you around, Silver-chan…" Sasori said, wrapping his arms around Silver's neck.

"Bye, Sasori-kun…" Silver replied, hugging him back and moving on to Hidan.

"I'll miss you, Silver-chan," Hidan pulled Silver into his chest. Silver backed out of Hidan's arms and walked to Deidara. He avoided her eyes.

"S-Sorry, about yesterday, Deidara-kun… I didn't mean for anything to happen…"

"Silver-chan, I forgive you!" Deidara exclaimed, leaping forward, wrapping his arms around her back. "I'll miss you…" he whispered in her ear, just before letting her go.

"I-Ita-kun… I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner, but thank you for helping me yesterday… I hope the leader doesn't do anything that might hurt you… I'm also sorry that I acted the way I did… I didn't mean to annoy you I just wa-"

"Silver…chan…" Itachi started, "It's okay… I didn't mind…" Itachi's voice stayed low the entire time. Silver wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you, Silver-chan…" Itachi croaked out, putting his hands on her hips. His eyes began to water, as did Silver's. She backed away, causing her tears to fall to the ground. Itachi lifted his hand and wiped them away, just as his own fell. _Why am I crying? What is this feeling that makes me cry? _Itachi cupped her chin and clashed his lips with hers. As he kissed her, he took his straw hat, and put it on top of her head. Silver broke the kiss and lifted up the rim of the hat. "Don't forget me, Silver-chan…" Itachi whispered, backing away. Silver lifted one of her wings, plucking a single feather.

"I'll miss you the most, Ita-kun…" Silver handed Itachi the feather. "Goodbye…" Silver walked in front of the leader. "If I ever want to join again for some reason, would you let me?"

"Maybe…"

"How would I contact you?"

"I'll send a team to go and stay with you for a day. You can tell them anything that you want. Sound good?"

"Really?" The leader nodded his head. Silver hugged him as tight as she could. "Thank you so much!" She whispered in his ear before pulling away from him. "I'll miss you guys…" Silver said, just before walking out into the sunlight.

"Ita-kun? Ita-kun? Why are you crying Ita-kun?" Deidara teased.

"I think he might feel something towards Silver-chan…" Hidan said.

"Do you want to visit her first, Ita-kun?" Sasori asked, licking his ear, teasingly (I know it's gross, but he's teasing him if you know what I mean…).

"Do you want to go alone? I have some condoms in my room if you need them…" Kisame whispered.

"I won't need anything…" Itachi stated, walking towards his room.

"Itachi-san?" The leader started, "You can visit her first if you want?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." The leader said as Itachi shut his door.

---

**Sorry that this chapter was really short. I've been reading more than I have been writing--'… Anyway, please review.**


	18. Setting Out

**Setting Out**

"Give it up, Naruto-kun, She's not coming. It's already eleven." Sakura whined, pacing back and forth.

"She has to come… She said she would…" Naruto's eyes started to water.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's go!" Sakura started to walk towards the gates, but stopped as a dark figure flew over the horizon.

"S-Silver-chan? Silver-chan?!" Naruto called, seeing her white hair sparkle as she flew to him. She wrapped her hands around him and lifted him up in the air.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, Naruto-kun!" Silver cried.

"I thought you wouldn't make it, Silver-chan… I was so worried…" Tears trickled down his cheeks as Silver set him back on the ground.

"She is pretty," Sai stated, wrapping his hand around her waist. Silver jumped out of Sai's arms and tensed up.

"Silver-chan, it's okay, this is just Sai. He's going on the mission with us!" Silver relaxed and smiled.

"Sorry, I've been on guard ever since I walked out of the Akatsuki…" _Since Ita-kun wasn't there to protect me…_

"Silver-chan, you okay?" Silver snapped out of her own world and turned towards Naruto. "You were staring off into space…"

"It's nothing… I was just thinking about It-Sasuke," Silver caught herself.

"Nice to see you too, Silver-chan…" Sakura murmured. Silver turned around, meeting Sakura's eyes.

"You too Sakura." Silver smiled.

"You ready to go, Silver-chan?" Kakashi asked, putting his hand on top of Silver's head, still reading his book.

"Hi Hi, Ka-ka-shi!" Silver smiled, giving Kakashi a hug. "Is there anyone else going on the mission?" Silver asked, still hugging Kakashi. He shook his head, not looking away from his book. "Then we can go?"

"If everyone's ready," He said, looking around. They all nodded and set off to Orochimaru's hideout.

Meanwhile

Itachi looked through Silver's clothes, putting outfits into a box next to her bed. Once her closet was all cleared out, he looked on her bed. A nightgown lay on the baseboard. He slowly picked it up and put it in the box with the rest of her clothes.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you_

Her room was practically empty now, except for her bed and the pictures on her bedside table. He walked over and picked one up, looking at it. Sasuke was hugging her from behind and Naruto was giving her a kiss on the cheek while she was blushing. He threw it in the box and picked up another picture, this time of himself and Silver. They were sleeping together. She was cuddled up against him while he was giving her a hug. _Deidara must've took this…_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

There was another picture, lying on her bed. It was of the whole Akatsuki. Silver sat in Itachi's lap while Deidara's arm was wrapped around her waist. Everyone else stood in the background. Itachi picked up the last picture, this one of him and Silver again. He was kissing her, his arms wrapped tightly around her back and her arms wrapped around his neck. Itachi sighed.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall   
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you_

He lied down on her bed, still staring at the picture. There was a lump on the pillow, so Itachi shook the pillowcase. Silver's diary fell out of it.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

It was still locked, so Itachi couldn't read it. He threw it in the box, and rolled over in her bed.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend _

_I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

_I guess I do miss you, Silver-chan…_ Itachi thought closing his eyes and drifting off.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face   
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  
(And I think you should know this)_

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I've had so much going on in school! I've had so many tests and two language arts projects due in the past week! I've already typed up the next three chapters after the next chapter(Does that make any sense?) so I won't update late, hopefully. I have two more ideas for two more stories though! So I'll start to type those up too. Oh and by the way, the song's called Better Than Me by Hinder. Anyway, please review!**


	19. At Last

**At Last**

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Silver stood in the hallway of Orochimaru's hideout.

"Which way???" Naruto murmured, looking down one of the corridors.

"We could really use Byakagun right now…" Sakura said, facing another corridor.

"We each need to take one hallway… If someone finds Orochimaru, Sasuke, or anyone else, signal to the others somehow… Silver-chan, you can contact us through our minds. Keep your mind open at all times… So we can contact you. From there, they'll guide you to where they are. Understand?" Kakashi said.

"Hai. I'll go down this one…" Silver walked into the darkness and slowly disappeared. Sai walked down another hallway, as did Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura walked down the last remaining corridor, checking all the doors they came to.

Silver opened every single door she saw, however, behind every one, was nothing but an empty room. Sasuke was no where to be found. _What if he's not here? What if we don't find him???_ Silver opened another door, but again no Sasuke. Ten minutes of opening doors passed. _I'll never find him…He's no-" _The floor rumbled and several candles on the wall went out, making the long corridor darker than it already was.

'_Silver-chan! I've found him! Contact the others! I'm going to summon up all the chakra I have. Tell them to follow it to where I am! Hurry!'_

'_Naruto-kun, Sakura-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Sai found him! Sai-kun's summoning all the chakra he has, so we can find him. Hurry!' _

'_Hai!'_ everyone responded.

"Sa-su-ke-kun?" Sakura murmured, glaring at Sasuke. Sai stood behind Sakura, glaring up at Sasuke. Naruto came running through the corridor. He turned his gaze to the shadow, standing on the ledge, in the way of the sun.

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured.

"Naruto?" Sasuke replied.

"…Why… If so, then why?! Isn't that your way of breaking bonds?! Didn't you want to obtain power by killing me?! Didn't you want to forget about Silver-chan and me?! Sasuke!?"

"…The reason is simple… It's not that I didn't cut those bonds… I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me obtain power by following his ways. I merely spared your life on a whim…" Sasuke leapt down from the ledge. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and his other hand on the sheath of his sword. "Come to think if it… isn't it your dream to become Hokage? If you have the time to come and chase after me… shouldn't you be training? Isn't that right, Naruto? That's why this time, at my whim," Sasuke drew his sword out of it's sheath and held it in the air. "you'll lose your life."

"Can someone who can't even save one of his friends or prove to him that someone he loves is still alive become Hokage?" Naruto asked. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pointed the tip of the sword to Naruto's back, and quickly brought the sword down, piercing the flesh.

**Well, I decided I'm going to leave ya'll with a cliff hanger… Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I got four teeth pulled, my cat had nine kittens and four died, well, anyway, I might update in the middle of the week because we're at a really good part… Well, please review!**


	20. Emotions

**Emotions**

_Recap: Sasuke pointed the tip of the sword towards Naruto's back and quickly brough the blade down, piercing the flesh._

Blood dripped off of Sasuke's blade. Tears trickled down Silver's face as she gripped his sword even harder, making it cut into her skin even deeper. She clenched her teeth, looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"S-S-Sil-ver-chan?" Sasuke murmured. "S-Silver-chan… You're al-"

"You bastard! After all that Naruto went through, coming after you and risking his life, you tried to kill him?! Why? And after all that he went through, you still didn't believe him?! Why not Sasuke-kun?" Silver cried. Sasuke let go of his sword, but instead of it falling to the ground, Silver grasped it even harder. "Sasuke-kun! Why?!"

"I thought you were de-" Silver sent the sword flying across the room. It stuck into the dirt wall with a thud.

"I know why you left, Sasuke-kun… Why didn't you believe your best friend!?" Tears fell from Sasuke's face.

"I-I don't kno-"

"Bull shit!" Silver slapped Sasuke with her cut hand, making Sasuke's face red with blood. "It's always about you, Sasuke! Trying to avenge your brother! Trying to gain more power! Why couldn't you stay with your friends and do that!? Even if I had died that day, you should've stayed with your friends!" His unblinking eyes watered as he averted Silver's gaze. "You didn't even come back once in those two years… even for a mission… don't you think that's strange? Don't you understand, Sasuke??? Orochimaru's been keeping you away from Konoha because he knew that I was still alive… He didn't want to lose his next body…" There was a long pause.

"Silver-chan… I can't just come ba-"

"Yes you can Sasuke…"

"But Orochimaru…"

"I'll kill him..."

"And Kabuto…"

"I'll kill him too…"

"Silver-chan… I can't just leave this pl-"

"Yes you can! You have to Sasuke! We've come all this way and risked our lives for you! You have to! You have to come back!" She clenched her fists and looked down at the ground. Silver shut her eyes as tightly as she could, causing her tears to drip onto the dirt. "Don't you understand, Sasuke-kun??? I've finally seen you after two years… I thought that you would… come back… I guess I thought wrong…" Without looking Sasuke in the eyes, Silver walked away, tears still falling from her face.  
"Silver...chan… wait…"  
Silver stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Sasuke-kun… I have been… for the past two years…"

"I want to come back with you… But Orochimaru would kill me…"

"You're wrong… Orochimaru won't kill you… 'cause we're here to protect you…"

"Follow me." Silver turned around and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I'll help you kill him." Naruto followed Sasuke, as did Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Silver.

"Ssssooo… You've finally figured out…" Orochimaru hissed, Kabuto at his side. "What are you going to do now?" Sasuke took his sword out of its sheath and pointed it at Orochimaru.

"I'm going to kill you."

**Yay! I updated before Sunday!!! Now I probably won't update on Sunday--' lol oh well. That's okay, right? Review please**


	21. Death

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "It's about time she updated!" Sorry for the long wait, guys--' I had finals last week, and then the week before that, I had four tests and two projects due, so I've been really busy. Anyway, I'm out for summer now (I'm sooooooo happy!!!) so I have a lot more time to update my story! I'm even gonna make a new one, and maybe another, if I can develop the idea enough. And I just figured out (yes I'm a bit of a newbie at this fanfiction thing) that 39 reviews for a 20 chapter long story is very little… either this story isn't very good, or I just don't have that many fans… But I guess that's okay. It'd make me much happier if you peoples would review a bit more… please? Well, enjoy this chappie! And please review!**

**Death**

_Recap: "I'm going to kill you."_

"Sasuke… I'll kill him. He knows everything that you do, so you won't be of any use. Naruto-kun, Sakura-kun, and Sai-kun can go after Kabuto. Kakashi-san, keep an eye on Sasuke. Make sure he doesn't do anything…" Sasuke looked at Silver as if she'd just insulted him. _She doesn't tru-_

_'Sorry, Sasuke… after two years of not seeing you, and you almost killing Naruto, how could I trust you? Just let me kill him.' _The ground began to shake as Silver's cat ears pricked up. Her hand trembled and the pebbles off the ground slowly lifted themselves into the air.

"Is S-Silver-chan doing this?" Naruto asked. The rocks shook in the air, but as Silver pulled her hand back, and clenched her fist, they stopped. They floated, unmoving in the air. The room was quiet. Silver lifted her other hand, held it in front of her, and clenched that fist. Orochimaru caught his breath and seemed to try and move, but couldn't.

"You're dead." Silver threw her fist forward. All the pebbles rushed toward one spot; Orochimaru. No one said a word after. Instead, someone started laughing.

"You ssseriously think that I'm that easy to kill?" A snake wrapped itself around Silver's leg. "Sorry, but you're going to have to try a bit harder…" The snake sunk its teeth into Silver's leg. She didn't flinch. Instead, once the snake backed away, white fluid came out of her leg.

"This is the poison that your snake tried to kill me with. You can have it back." Silver levitated the poison and sent it flying to Orochimaru. He quickly dodged it, but as he did, Silver flew towards him, punching him in the face. "This entire time, you didn't tell Sasuke-kun that I was still alive! How could you!?" Silver picked him up by his shirt. Sweat dripped off of Orochimaru's head.

"He promised me his bod-"

"Don't you understand!? We all have to die sometime! And your sometime is now!" Silver raised her free hand to where it was right in front of his chest. Orochimaru choked up blood as she gripped the thin air. "You're dead." Silver dropped Orochimaru. Her eyelids slowly shut just before she fell to the ground.

**If ya could, please review!!!!!!!! I love you guys who review every chapter! Oh, and I know this chapter was really short, but I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhangerXP Please review! I'll update again, once I have six more reviews. Thanks!**


	22. Silver's Point of View

**Silver's Point of View**

My dry eyes slowly opened. A great pain came swelling up in my head and I all of a sudden I felt like I was going to vomit.

"She's waking up, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"W-What…happened?" I asked, not remembering a thing I did.

"You did it! You killed Orochimaru, and we rescued Sasuke-kun!"

"You drew most of the venom outta your leg, but I guess you didn't get all of it 'cause you're acting really strange. Luckily Sasuke knows how to treat it," The black-haired kid said.

"I-I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"She might be experiencing a bad headache and amnesia," I slowly turned my head around to see Sasuke. _Wait… so that means…_ I was sitting in Sasuke's lap.

"Sasu-Sasuke-kun?" I raised a hand to his face as tears blurred my vision. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt yo-"  
"Silver-chan… You don't have to apologize… It was all my fault in the first place. I should have listened to you when you told me that you were going to be okay… I'm sorry…"

"No, Sasuke-kun, if I didn't have to get in that fi-" I stopped as Sasuke leaned in, touching his lips to my forehead.

"Silver-chan… I've missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around my back and gently hugged me.

"I missed you too… Sasuke-kun…" I groggily turned my head to the side. "Where are we?"

"It's raining outside, Silver-chan. We have to stay here until the thunder and lightening stops…" Kakashi slowly said, getting up from where he was sitting. "Well, Silver-chan, how're you feeling?"

"My head hurts… and I'm really tired…"  
"You can go to sleep Silver-chan… We don't mind." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and I.

"H-Hai…" I made myself comfortable in Sasuke's strong arms, and turned my head to the side, looking out at the falling raindrops. _Now what? How am I going to be able to keep up with three people I love, two of which opposing the third? And what if something happens to Ita-kun, and I'm not there to heal him? What if Sasuke-kun finds out about him? Naruto-kun…wait…Itachi kissed me when we rescued Gaara-san…So that means…he knows?_ I looked up at Naruto. He stared straight back at me with his deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong Silver-chan?" He asked, leaning in.

"N-Nothing…" _'Please…Naruto-kun…don't tell Sasuke-kun about Itachi…'_

_'Silver-chan…You don't have to worry, but why were you calling him "Ita-kun"?'_

_'T-That's a long story…I'll tell you some other time, but I'm sorta…tired right now… and my thoughts are sorta blurred too…'_

_'No one's keeping you awake…Silver-chan, go to sleep…'_

_'Promise me? That you won't tell Sasuke-kun?'_

_'I promise, Silver-chan…Now go to sleep…' _And with that, I did.

**Please review. Oh, and if you'll check out my other story that'd be great! And thanxks ****SeyoukaiStar for checking out my other story!**


	23. A Change in Feelings

A Change in Feelings

Sasuke and Naruto sat in two chairs, facing Silver's bed. She lie, asleep, lightly breathing. "Sasuke… Don't you think you should get some rest? You've been awake for a whole day now…" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to let Silver-chan out of my sight…" Sasuke's eyes didn't move from Silver's body.

"I'll stay with her until you get back if that makes you feel any better? And aren't you hungry?"

"…I'm not leaving Silver-chan's side."

"What'll it take for you to leave her side and get something to eat?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Do you want me to leave?"

"N-No!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed and trying to think of an excuse. "I-I just want to make su- Look, Silver-chan's waking up!" Naruto pointed as Silver attempted to sit up in bed. _Perfect timing, Silver-chan!_

"Silver-chan, sit back!" Sasuke immediately stood up as he looked over to Silver, seeing her move.

"I-It's okay…Sasuke-kun… S-Sasuke-kun!?" Silver smiled from ear to ear. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!? Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun's back!!!" Silver exclaimed. Naruto sat in the chair laughing.

"I missed you too." Sasuke said, hugging Silver.  
"Sasuke-kun, I'm really sorry that I slapped you… I didn't mean to hurt you-"  
"You all ready told me, Silver-chan… I forgive you."

"Uhm… but Sasuke-kun… where am I?

"You're back in your dorm, Silver-chan… How're you feeling?" Sasuke asked, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Fine…" Silver's stomach growled. She blushed. "Uhm… but I am a bit hungry…"

"Why don't you go and pick something up, Sasuke? Since you've been here _all_ day…"

"You have?" Silver replied, turning to face the raven-haired boy. _'Silver-chan, I have to talk to you about Itachi…Sasuke needs to leave…'_ "S-Sasuke-kun? Have you eaten anything this entire time?"

"Not really…" Sasuke looked away.

"Could you pick something up for me? And get something for you and Naruto too?"

"Uh… okay…" Sasuke stood up and bent over, kissing Silver's forehead. "You'll be okay, right?"

"H-Hai…" Sasuke opened the door, walked out into the hallway, and shut the door behind him.

"Silver-chan… About… you-know-who… why were you calling him that?"

Silver sighed. "N-Naruto-kun… I think…" Silver sighed, "You have to promise not to tell anyone… even Ita…chi…"

"Silver-chan, you can trust me. I won't even tell Sasuke that you were gone while he was…"

"I… I think… I might love him…" Silver croaked out.

"W-What??? Silver-chan? He killed his entire clan and left Sasuke-kun to suf-"

"But Naruto-kun, I don't think that it was for that reason… he wouldn't have done it for no reason… he's too… nice…"

"But Silver-chan… how could you???"

"I don't know Naruto-kun! Okay?! I'm sorry! I don't know why I do or how I got to loving him I just do…"

"Silver-chan… I'm sorry for not understanding but… he's the bad guy… What if Sasuke were to find out about Itachi?"

Silver sighed, "I'm… not sure… That's why you can't tell him, Naruto-kun… if he were to find out then…"

"One of them would die… I understand that, Silver-chan… but… I'm sorry that I don't understand why you fell in love with him…"

"Naruto-kun… You're my best friend… and you always have been… and I know how best friends are supposed to approve of the people you love or something like that… and for you to not approve…" There was a long pause. "What if you were to meet him?"

"You're going to bring him here?"

"He's going to come and visit once a month… to see how I'm doing…"

"And he'll be staying where???"

"…With me…"

"But, Sasuke's gonna be with you every d-"

"I know, and that's the problem… I don't know how long he's staying, but we can't let Sasuke find out…"

"So, would he kill me if I tried to talk to him?"

"No… plus… I'll be there to protect you, incase something happens." There was another long pause, this time, both of them staring at each other.

"S-Silver-chan… If you could only be with one of them, who would it be?"

"You mean… who do I love the most, out of Ita-kun and Sasuke?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Silver siged. "Um… S-Sasuke sorta left for a while…. And Ita-kun was there for me… and…. Uhm… Do I have to choose?"

"You love Itachi more, don't you?" Naruto asked, staring into her eyes.

"…" Silver slowly nodded her head and looked away. "Sasuke-kun's coming… We need to change the subject…" Naruto sat back in his chair, still staring at Silver as Sasuke walked through the door, carrying a plastic bag with their dinner in it. His face had mud all over it.

"S-Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked.

He sighed, handing Naruto the bag. "It started pouring out there… and then, Ino saw me… so I teleported back here…" Naruto opened the bag.

"Hey, where'd you get the money to pay for this?"

"… Can we not talk about that right now?"

"S-Sorry about sending you out there, without anyone knowing that you were back…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "So… what're we gonna do about people… ya know… not knowing about Sasuke?"

"We'll have to go to Tsunade-sama tomorrow morning and tell her that he's back… Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sai-san know that he's back…"

"Actually, Silver-chan, while you were knocked out, we sorta went and reported to Tsunade-sama…"

"What'd she say?"  
"You mean as Sasuke's punishment?" Naruto asked, half snickering.

"She said that she understood that I wanted to kill Itachi and gain power to do so,"

"And she also sa-" Naruto stopped as the door creaked open, revealing a tall black-haired person.

**Please review people and thanx to everyone who does**


	24. A New Friend

A New Friend

"Is she any better?" Sai asked, stepping through the doorway, shutting the door behind him.

"Hai!" Naruto said, taking out Silver's dinner from the sack and handing it to her.

"Silver-san, do you remember me now?"

"Sai?"

Sasuke reached into the bag himself, taking out his own dinner, and sat down on the bed. "You're getting better," Sasuke said, taking a bite of his dinner. (Sorry guys, I don't know like any meals in Japan except for sushi and ramen:( so I just have to use 'dinner' lol)

"So… now that your back… where're you going to stay?" Naruto asked Sasuke, now taking out his own dinner.

"I don't know… my old dorm?"

"Sasuke… they cleaned that dorm out… all your stuff is gone."

"…" He sighed, "Well, where can I stay?" He asked taking a bite of his dinner.

"My room's a bit messy," Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke turned to Silver. _'Naruto-kun, this isn't good…I don't have anything to wear for the night, and plus, my closet doesn't have anything in it, and neither does my bathroom. I took all that stuff with me to the Akatsuki.'_

"Sasuke, what about Sai's place?" Naruto looked to Sai, giving him a "please just say yes!" stare. Sasuke turned around to face Sai.

"Uhm, well, I just moved in, and I don't have any sleeping bags, so I don't know where you-"  
"That's great! You can sleep at Sai's!"

"And, where're you going to sleep?" Sasuke asked, "Since your dorm isn't clean???"

"Uhm, on my bed?" Naruto's smile faded as he looked at Sasuke. "Why?"

"But I thought you said your room was too messy?"

"Well, yeah, but not my bed."  
"Then I can sleep on your bed."

"No, it's my bed, I get to sleep on my bed. You can sleep on the messy floor if you want."

"Why don-" Silver was cut off as Naruto and Sasuke continued to argue.

"Are they always like this?" Sai whispered.

Silver nodded her head, slowly getting out of bed, leaving her meal on the bedside table.

"Okay, that's enough." Silver said, stepping in between the two. "Naruto, why don't you just give Sasuke a sleeping bag, and then he can go over to Sai's and sleep?"

"But Silver-chan… I don't want to sleep at someone's place that I barely even know…" Sasuke whispered.

"What, do you think I'll do something to you?" Sai asked, stepping in the argument.

"No… I'd just be more comfortable staying at someone's I actually know…"

"Naruto-kun, why don't you pick up your room?"

"Silver-chan… could you help me?" _'and I'll give you something to sleep in…'_

"Okay…" Silver replied, sighing.

"Silver-chan… I'll help too," Sasuke added, hugging her from behind.

"Sai… are you gonna help?"

"Actually, I'm pretty tired…" Sai replied, smiling.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Silver made there way to Naruto's dorm. As Naruto opened the door he flicked on the light.

"Well, here it is!" Naruto exclaimed, entering the room. Instant Ramen cups were everywhere, clothes were thrown on the floor and his dresser, his bed was unmade, and dust bunnies were everywhere. Silver sweat dropped.

"Naruto-kun… how could you let it get this… messy???" Silver asked, looking around. Naruto shut the door after Sasuke had stepped in.

Sasuke sighed. "…Should we just move the stuff outta the way for the sleeping bag?"

"Nah… I can clean it up really fast. I need a trash bag… maybe a few…" Naruto walked over to his closet and opened it. Stuff fell everywhere. He reached to the very top and took out a box. "Both of you, get one and hold it open." Sasuke reached in the box full of garbage bags and held it open, as did Naruto. Silver raised her hands, everything off the ground rising too. "Laundry'll go in Naruto's sack and trash'll go in Sasuke's." Silver separated half of the room into laundry and the other half into garbage. She levitated the things into the bags. As soon as they were full, Naruto and Sasuke got another and opened them. She piled more and more into the sacks.

"This is the first time I've been able to see the floor in… a long time…" Naruto looked around the room. It was spotless. Silver walked over to Naruto's bed and fell back on it, sighing.

"Arigato, Silver-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Silver.

Silver hugged him back and whispered, "Clothes please…"

"Oi, Naruto, I need some boxers to sleep in." Sasuke said as Naruto stood up. He walked over to his dresser, opened the top drawer, and took out a pair of dark blue boxers. He tossed them to Sasuke and then reached back in the drawer, this time taking out a pair of orange boxers. Sasuke walked into Naruto's bathroom and locked the door.

"Uhm… Silver-chan," Naruto whispered, "We've got a problem… All the rest of my boxers are in the dirty clothes…I only have this pair left…"

"N-Naruto-kun, you're joking right? Now what am I gonna sleep in? Do you at least have a shirt???"

"In the dirty clothes…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Go to Sai's, he'll have something to wear. He's a neat-freak."  
"But Naruto-kun…"

"It's okay, he won't mind. Plus, he's only three doors down from here…"

"Uh… okay…" Silver sighed. "I'll ask him after I say goodnight to Sasuke…" Silver whispered, leaning against Naruto's dresser. Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the dark blue boxers that Naruto had given him.

"Naruto, they're a bit tight in t-" Sasuke stopped as he saw Silver standing there, blushing. "O-Oh… Sorry Silver-chan, I thought you'd left…"

"Uh… I wanted to say goodnight…" Silver blushed even more and looked away.

Sasuke hugged her and bent down, whispering in her ear, "Goodnight, Silver-chan… I'll see you tomorrow…" As he stood back up, he kissed her cheek. Naruto smiled at Silver as her eyes met his.

Silver walked towards the door, opened it, and stepped out into the hallway. "See you in the morning…" Silver said, before she shut the door. She sighed and walked down the hall, stopping at the third door she came to. She quietly knocked on the door. _What if he's all ready asl-_ She stopped as the door opened.

"…"

"Uhm… Sai-kun… I was wondering if you maybe had some boxers and a shirt I could borrow?" Silver blushed, trying to avoid his glare.

"Boxers?"

"Uh, well, you see… I left the Akatsuki and sorta was in a hurry to get back here, so I didn't bring any of my stuff with me…" Silver still avoided his eyes.

"…Shouldn't you ask Naruto-kun first?"

"I did, but he hadn't washed a lot of his clothes and only had two pair of boxers left… so… he gave one pair to Sasuke-kun…"

"…You can come in if you'd like…" Sai said, opening his door wider to reveal his bare chest and silk black pants. Silver felt her heart beat quicken as she stared at the dark-haired boy.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you u-"  
"I wasn't sleeping…" Sai replied, opening his dresser. Silver continued to look at Sai. "Do you wanna pick?"

"H-Huh?" Silver stuttered, now making complete eye contact with him.

"Do you want to pick out a shirt and pants?" Sai asked again.

"Oh… I guess so…" Silver walked to his dresser and started sorting through a dozen T-Shirts.

"Your wings…" Silver immediately turned her head towards Sai.

"Huh?"

"Oh.. Uh… C-Can I touch them?" Silver blushed and nodded her head, turning her attention back to the dresser. Silver slung a shirt over her shoulder and then moved on to the pants. Silver furtively looked over to her left wing.

"Uhm… are they soft?"

Sai stopped moving. "Uh, hai… Are your ears real too?" Silver blushed and nodded again. "Can I…" She nodded as Sai reached up to touch her ears.

"I went through the same thing with Sasuke-kun… and Naruto-kun… Except… Naruto-kun stuck his hands up my shirt to see if my wings were real…" Silver giggled a little as Sai smiled. "Oh…. And about… Sasuke-kun… Do you mind not telling him about me being gone and stuff… and about this?"

"…Silver-kun… I won't tell…" Sai said shutting the dresser as Silver held the pants in her hands.

"Uhm… well… arigato... Sai-kun…"

"See you tomorrow, Silver-kun…" Sai replied, opening the door for Silver to leave.

"Oh, and uh, do you want me to wash these before I return them?"

"I'll do that… but you might not wanna let Sasuke-kun see those… because… he might misunderstand…"

"H-Hai… I'll give them back when he's not around tomorrow… Uh, well thanks Sai-kun." Silver stepped out of the doorway.

"Oh, and Silver-kun? What're you gonna do about your wings?"

"Sai-kun, I can absorb my wings any time I want… So I don't have to rip holes in your shirt…" She smiled.

"Okay… uh… g'night?"

"Hai. Good night." Sai slowly shut the door. _Whew…that wasn't too bad…_ Silver sighed, walking down the empty hallway.

**Well, what did ya think??? That was probably the quickest I've ever updated! I hope you guys liked it, cause I didn't really read through it to see if there were any mistakes--' I have to go to father's day dinner sooooo… review while I'm gone? Thanx! Oh and thanx to all who reviewed:D**


	25. The Truth

**The Truth**

Sasuke eventually moved into a house of his own, using the money that he'd earned from Orochimaru. Silver had bought herself new clothes, using the money that she earned from the Akatsuki.

It had been less than a month now, since Silver left the Akatsuki. She had become even better friends with Naruto, and a good friend with Sai. Her love life had gotten better with Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi would send her letters telling her how much he missed her and how it wasn't as fun without her. He'd told her that he was coming in November, the start of winter.

"I-Ita…kun?" Silver said, rubbing an eye, "Ita-kun… Ita-kun!" Silver finally woke up, realizing what was happening. Itachi was standing in her doorway at two in the morning. Silver wrapped her arms around Itachi's back, practically crying. Itachi picked Silver up, carried her into her own room, shutting the door behind him, and setting her down on her bed.

"Silver-chan… don't cry…" _Not yet…_

"Ita-kun, I've missed you so much… I can't not cry…"

"Silver-chan… I missed you too…" Itachi stared into Silver's eyes.

"How long?"

"Hn?"

"How long can you stay?"

"…Until tomorrow night…"

"That's it?" Itachi looked away from Silver. "But Ita-kun… you ha-"

"Silver-chan, it was the leader's orders…"

"…Are you tired?"

"Hn…" Itachi mumbled, still not looking Silver in the eye.

"Ita-kunnnn…. Are you?"

"H-Hai…" Itachi replied.

"Do you think you could wait for a little while before you go to sleep?"  
"Why?"

"I want you to meet someone… You don't mind, do you?"

"Who?"

"Naruto-kun…"

"…"

"I'll go and get him," Silver said, standing up, "Will you wait here?"

"Hn," Itachi sat on the bed, still not looking at Silver.

"O-okay, I'll be right back," Silver opened the door and left the dark room.

"Naruto-kun," Silver whispered, knocking on Naruto's door, "Naruto-kun! Wake up!" She stopped as the door slowly opened, revealing a very tired-looking Naruto, dressed in blue boxers, matching his cerulean eyes. "Naruto-kun, guess who's hear!" Naruto yawned.

"Who?"

"Ita-kun!" A big grin spread across Silver's face. Naruto's eyes widened. He stormed out of his dorm, taking Silver by the hand and leading her to her own dorm.

She unlocked the door, opened it and flicked on the lights. Her face turned a bright red as she saw Itachi digging in her fridge in his black boxers. She immediately hid behind Naruto.

"Why're you in your boxers?" Naruto asked, glowering at Itachi's back and wrapping a hand around Silver, bringing her out in front so that she could see Itachi.

"I'm tired… I was gonna go to bed…" Itachi replied, taking chocolate ice cream out of Silver's fridge, now showing his full body and face. Silver turned crimson and buried her head into Naruto's chest.

"Silver-chan, I have to talk to this bastard," Naruto sneered, bending down to whisper in Silver's ear, "Do you mind waiting outside?"

Silver shook her head, and without turning to face Itachi, she said, "Please don't kill each other…" Silver stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Inside the Room 

"What'd you do to her?"

"Hn?" Itachi asked, taking a bite of the ice cream and sitting down on her bed.

"How'd she fall in love with you?"

"… She loves me?"

"No… She hates you!" Naruto said, getting pissed that Itachi didn't know.

"…"

"She talks about you practically every day, or whenever the two of us are alone."

"Did you want a relationship with her?"

"No, I'm not asking for that, I'm asking how she fell in love with someone that killed his entire family plus his clan."

"Ask her…"

"Do you love her back?"

"…"

"Answer me… I need to know…"

"Why?"

"I don't want her getting hurt…"

"…How do you know when you love someone?"

Naruto stopped glowering at Itachi, his face softening. "…You want to protect them… You want to see them all the time… You want to feel them against you and you want to be there whenever they need you… no… you want to be with them no matter what… and you want to live the rest of your life with them… I guess that's what it is… I'm not really sure myself… I love her as a best friend… I don't love her as in sleep with her…" Itachi suddenly looked up at Naruto.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Well usually it's what people like you want… you start a fake relationship with a girl and then sleep with them and leave… I'm not gonna let that happen to Silver-chan…"

"I'd never do that…"

"And how do you know? You don't even know if you love her…" Itachi looked back down at the ice cream and start digging into it with his spoon.

"I've never really felt anything like this before… let alone any kind of emotion…"

"That's what happened to Sasuke… Luckily he wasn't as cold as you were and had to ask someone…" Itachi stopped digging into the ice cream.

"…"

"Do you love her or not?"

"…Hn…" Itachi mumbled, walking to Silver's sink and putting the bowl in it. He stood there as Naruto spoke.

"Tell me or I won't let her see you aga-" Naruto stopped talking as Itachi looked over at him, tears in his eyes. "You're crying?"

"I do… She means the world to me…" _Probably the universe…_

"So why're you crying?"

"…" Itachi didn't answer, but instead wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "No reason…"

Naruto sighed, opening the door. "Okay, Silver-chan… there's nothing else that I need to know…" Naruto said, hesitating. "I'm gonna go to bed… Make sure to hide him before Sasuke gets here…"

"I'm not a pet," Itachi said, shooting death glares at Naruto.

Naruto took Silver by the waist, pulling her into his groin. "G'night, Silver…chan…" Naruto purred, kissing her on the cheek while looking at Itachi. His eyes practically flared as he licked her cheek, causing Silver to blush. Itachi glowered at Naruto while walking over to Silver. Naruto stood up straight, looking at Itachi as if saying, "Try to beat that!". Itachi picked a very red Silver up, bridal style, carried her over to the bed, and laid her down, getting on all fours above her, while looking at Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Let's go to sleep, Silver-chan…" Itachi purred in Silver's ear, licking her neck. She shook under his grasp.

"…Itachi… Be careful…" Naruto walked out of the dorm, leaving Silver and Itachi alone for the rest of the night.

"I-Ita-kun…" Silver stuttered, blushing as Itachi lifted his lips from her neck. "What time tomorrow night?"

"Hn?"

"What time do you have to leave?"

"When no one is out…" Itachi stared into Silver eyes, not blinking once. He rolled off of her and lay on his side. _Silver-chan…I'm so sorry…_Silver wrapped her arms around Itachi's back and shut her eyes. He stroked Silver's back, not shutting his eyes. _I'm sorry…_ Itachi lie for an hour, just stroking Silver's back. A couple of minutes after she started purring, Itachi slowly backed away from her grasp, making sure not to wake her up. _Goodbye, Silver-chan…forever…_ He grabbed his cloak and put it on, along with his hat. Itachi walked out of the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. He walked down the corridors, heading towards the Konoha Gates.

"Ita-kun… Where're you going?" Itachi immediately looked up.

"S-Silver-chan?"

"Why're you leaving?" Silver walked out from the shadows and leaned against a tree. "Ita-kun… You've been acting weird since you got here… What's wrong?" Itachi walked over to the tree and put his hand above Silver's head.

"Silver-chan… I don't want to go… but it was the leader's orders…"

"You said you didn't have to go until tomorrow night…" Silver said, taking off Itachi's straw hat.

"I lied… I wanted to stay longer… so I could spend more time with you… until you never saw me again…"

"I-Ita-kun, what do you mean?"

"I'm so sorry, Silver-chan… I don't want to tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" Silver stopped leaning against the tree and stood up straight, looking Itachi in the eyes.

"I did it…"

"Did wh-"

"I killed your parents…"

---

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner! I can't really say that I was busy… so, yeah, sorry 'bout that… Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	26. Guilt

**Guilt**

_Recap: "I killed your parents…"_

Silver froze. She stared into Itachi's eyes, looking for an answer. "W-What?"

"They didn't die in the fire… I killed them… And then started the fire to cover up my tracks…"

"B-But why?" Tears filled Silver's eyes.

"The leader… he planned all this out from the beginning… He told me to kill you parents… you'd then fall in love with Sasuke… then your sister woul-"

"H-How did you know my sister?"

"She…" Itachi sighed, "She was in the Akatsuki before you were… the leader told her to let you win… and when Sasuke thought you were dead, he'd leave… leaving an opening for us… so we came to you… and asked you to join us, making you think that Sasuke would come after me, so that you could meet him again and prove to him that you weren't dead… However, the leader didn't plan on us falling in love… or you getting Sasuke back…"

"But why? Why did he want me?"

"We'd be the strongest organization around… and no one could defeat us…"

Itachi and Silver stood there, both looking into each other's eyes. Silver broke the silence, "… Was this the leader's orders too?! You telling me this?!" Silver screamed, tears flooding her face. Itachi looked away closing his eyes tightly, then opening them again revealing tears.

"I'm so sorry, Silver-chan…" He murmured, still not looking Silver in the eyes.

"It was all your fault then… My family dieing… Sasuke leaving… Me joining the organization…"

"If I didn't tell you this, he would've killed you…"

"I would have rather died than find this out…" Silver's bottom lip quivered as she took one last look at Itachi before running off. He stood there for a little while, just looking down until, for the first time in his life, he broke down crying. He slid down, standing on fours, gripping the dirt. _Silver-chan…Silver-chan…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…_ He sobbed, his head now hitting the ground. _I love you…I love you, Silver-chan…and no matter what…I always will…_ _Please…forgive me…_

Silver flew to the one please where she felt safe; the one place that had started everything; the fields. She tucked her head into her arms, trying to hide her face, and trying to warm herself from the cold. 'I love you' Silver immediately lifted her head from her position,_ 'I love you, Silver-chan…'_ She looked around, but no one was there, _'and no matter what… I always will…' _She started to sob, hearing Itachi's thoughts from that far away. _'Please…forgive me…'_ Silver shook her head,_ I'll never forgive you…how could I after everything you said to me was a lie? Everything you did with me was a lie! And everything I've ever thought about you was a lie!? Itachi… how could you?_ Silver fell back onto the cold grass, looking up at the starry sky. I trusted you…Tears streamed down the side of her face. Silver's hot breath against the cold wind formed tiny puffs of vapor. She started to shake as the winter air got to her and white flakes fell from the sky.

**Yes, I know this chapter is extremely short, however… yeah, it's just shortXP anyway, I don't know what happened to all my loved reviewers 0o but it'd make me feel much better if you'd please reviewXD thanks!**


	27. Silence

**Silence**

"Sai! Sai! Open up!" Sai rubbed one of his eyes, sitting up in bed.

"Nani?" He said, looking over to his clock. "It's seven in the morning…" Sai groaned, "Go back to bed, Naruto…"

"Silver-chan's not in her dorm!"

"Maybe she's sleeping with Sasuke…"  
"You don't understand, Sai… She's _not_ there!" Sai slowly walked over to the door, sliding the sheets off his silk pants. Groggily, he opened the door yawning as he saw Naruto standing in the doorway, a worried expression painted on his face. "What if she left Konoha with that bastard!? We have to find her!"

"Sasuke's a bastard?"

"You idiot! Itachi!!!" Sai's expression changed, just slightly as he realized what Naruto meant. "I'll get Sasuke, you start looking!" Naruto ran off, leaving Sai to start the search.

"Wait…"

"Nani?!" Naruto turned around, running in place.

"Why don't you use your clones to help?" Naruto stopped running and performed hand signs. "Find Silver-chan!" Naruto yelled as about fifty clones appeared.

"Hai!" They all shouted in unison before they disappeared. Naruto performed more hand signs, only summoning one clone this time.

"You, find Sasuke and tell him that Silver-chan's missing."

"Hai!" The clone then disappeared leaving Sai and Naruto in the hallway.

"Let's help the others." Naruto ran down the stairs, as did Sai, stepping into the cold winter air.

"Any clue where she is?" Sai asked, his breath forming small puffs of smoke.

"…" He thought for a minute. "The fields…" Naruto started to run.

"What fields?" Sai asked, running after him.

"I'll tell you later!" Naruto panted, Sai catching up to him.

"How far away is it?"

"Through these trees…" Naruto and Sai entered a wall of trees, but only for a couple of seconds before coming into a clear field, lit by some of the rising sun's rays. Naruto looked frantically around, first at the snow covered grave, then around the rest of the field.

"Found her…" Sai said, walking over to a lump of snow. He buried his hands in it, picking up a clump of snow. "You gonna help dig her out?"

"H-Hai…" Naruto went to the other side of the snow and started to carefully dig. Slowly, a pale figure was visible. _Silver-chan…what happened?_ Naruto put his hand over Silver's mouth. "She's not breathing."

"It's because she's so cold. She needs to be warmer. Take off your jacket." Naruto did so and handed it to Sai who wrapped it around Silver, slowly picking her up. Snow fell off her white wings, landing with a thump on the ground. "She's freezing…"

"She's not dead, is she?" Naruto asked, hugging Silver.

"No… just really cold… We both need to keep her warm… while we walk to Sasuke's. We can take care of her there." Sai held Silver as if he was hugging her, putting her head on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around Silver's front side, forcing his chest against her back.

"Let's go…" Sai and Naruto walked together, supporting Silver's weight, until they saw Sasuke, running towards them.

"What happened?" Sasuke stopped in front of the two, seeing Silver holding on to Sai.

"I don't know, teme…"

"No, why is Sai carrying her?"

"I'm carrying her too, ya know…"

"But why is Sai still in his und-"  
"Naruto woke me up and I didn't have any time to get anything on."

Sasuke glowered at Sai. "I'll carry her." Sasuke stepped in front of Sai, gesturing for him to let him carry Silver. Sai tried to lower Silver, however, she wrapped her wings around his back along with her arms.

"Ita-kun…" Silver whispered, wrapping her legs around Sai's waist.

"What'd she just say?" Sasuke asked, still glowering at Sai.

"I-"

"She said 'no'" Naruto quickly said, putting a hand over Sai's mouth. "She want's to be held. She's cold, Sasuke."

"I can hold her…"

"I think she wants me to." Sai said as Naruto took his hand away from Sai's mouth.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked, his voice growing colder.

"Didn't you just see how she wrapped her wings, arms and legs around me? It's obvious."

"How would you know that she wants to, you have no emotions, remember?"

"I've been reading…"

"Well how do you know for sure?"

"Guys, shouldn't we take care of Silver-chan?" Naruto asked, completely changing the subject. Sai and Sasuke looked at Naruto, Sai's face still remaining emotionless, and Sasuke shooting death glares at him.

"He's right…" Sasuke admitted, nudging Sai's shoulder with his own as he walked passed him, towards his own house. Naruto and Sai followed him.

"Set her down on the couch, I'll get blankets. Naruto… make sure _penis-boy_ doesn't do anything to her."

"I won't, ugly." Sai said, walking over to the couch, attempting to set Silver down. "Naruto, she won't let go…" Naruto looked to Silver, who was now clinging to Sai's back, still unconscious.

"Then lie down with her. Sai, don't let his name slip."

"Ita-"

"Yeah, Sasuke would kill us if he were to find out." Sai lied down on the couch, letting Silver rest on his chest.

"What would make Sasuke mad?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I want to get him back for what he called me."

"You want revenge?"

"Is that bad?"

"…I thought you didn't have any em-"

"I'm not as emotionless as you two think."

"…" Naruto sighed, "You saw how he acted when he saw how you were holding her; and even more jealous when she wrapped herself around you. Stroke her ba-" Naruto stopped talking as Sasuke walked down the corridor, holding countless blankets. Sai started to move the hair out of Silver's face as Sasuke set the towels down. He unfolded one, then faced Sai and Silver.

"What're you doing?" Sasuke asked, putting the blanket over Silver's back.

"Getting the hair outta her face, why?" Sai retorted, trying to hide his smirk, but miserably failing. Sai raised his hand so that it was above the blanket, and started to run his hand up and down her back.

"Now what're you doing?"

"I read that this helps comfort girls… does it matter?"

"She's not awake so how can she feel comfort?" Sasuke put another blanket over Silver's back, covering Sai's hand. "Naruto, why don't you go and fix Silver-chan some curry?"

"How can she eat when she's asleep?" Sai asked. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"How'd I do?" Sai asked, looking to Naruto.

"Sai, aren't you worried about her?"

"She's breathing again… and it's not like she's gonna die…"

"But… why was she out there in the first place?"

"I don't know… Ask her when she wakes up." Sai replied, watching Naruto sit on the ground next to the couch. Sasuke walked back into the living room with a bowl of hot water and a rag.

"How did you know where she was?" Sasuke asked kneeling down by Silver's head.

"When I couldn't find her… I went to Sai's to ask h-"

"Why didn't you come and get me first?" Sasuke questioned, his voice emotionless.

"Sai lives closer, so, I was gonna go there and then come and get you…" Sasuke lifted Silver's head from Sai's shoulder, hovering it over Sai's face. He lifted the hot rag and put it on Silver's forehead, holding it there, letting the hot water drip on Sai's face.

"S-Sasuke…" Sai tried to scoot up, but when he did, Silver moved with him, along with the wet rag. Sasuke turned his head back to Naruto for a second, but then turned back to Silver.

"S-Silver-chan…" Sasuke mumbled as he watched her open her eyes. She slowly looked over to Sasuke, an oblivious expression on her face. _D-Did that really happen?_

"Silver-chan, why were you out there?" Naruto asked, walking over to where she lay. Silver turned her head to face the back of the couch, and lied down on Sai's chest, hugging him around his waist.

"S-Silver-chan… What happened?" Sasuke asked, putting a hand on her back. Silver sighed as she lifted her wings over her head, so that no one could see her face. "Silver-chan… please…" Silver didn't respond, but instead sneezed into her shoulder. Sasuke sighed. "You hungry?" Silver still didn't respond. "Naruto, will you fix her curry now?"

"Uh… I sorta… burn anything besides ramen…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

"I can help him…" Sai murmured, sitting up. "S-Silver-neko, do you mind?" Silver didn't respond, but hugged Sai tighter. "Guess you'll have to help him, ugly." Sai looked to Sasuke.

"Silver-chan…"

"Silver-chan… Please tell us what happened?" Naruto practically begged Silver, but she didn't respond. Naruto sighed, "Fine, let's go fix the curry, Sasuke…"

---

**Wowwwwwwwwww it's been such a longggggg time!!! Soooo sorry everyone! But don't say thankies for updating to me, say thankies to Rikku Madara Uchiha cuz she inspired me to write this chappieXP**


	28. Ai

**Ai**

"You know…" Sai started, "We're all really worried about you… Tell us what happened?" Silver buried her head into Sai's bear chest, tears falling from her face. He sighed, patting Silver on her head. "At least tell Sasuke…" Sai stood up, holding Silver in his arms. "He's probably the one that's worried the most about you…" Sai walked into the kitchen, Silver hanging on to his neck, her feet dragging against the cold tile floor. "Sasuke… don't you want to hold Silver-neko?" Sasuke turned around from the boiling water, looking at Sai.

"She won't let go…" He replied, wrapping his arms around Silver's waist. "And I don't want to hurt her…" Sasuke tried to pull Silver away from Sai, but to no prevail.

"Silver-neko… please… let go?" After a couple of seconds, Silver loosened her grip, falling back into Sasuke's arms.

"Silver-chan… what's wrong?" Silver shook her head, pushing Sasuke back into the kitchen chair. She sat on his lap, lips just inches away from his. Silver ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair, staring him straight in the eyes. Sasuke slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. "Silver…chan," Sasuke started, in between kisses, "I…love…you…" At these three words, she broke down crying.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Images of Itachi ran through her head, as she pushed herself up against Sasuke's warm chest.

"What'd you do now?" Naruto asked, walking away from the cooking food.

"Sasuke… you're never gonna forgive me… you're never gonna speak to me again… you're gonna hate me…" Silver cried even more, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Silver-chan… what happened?"

"I need to talk to Naruto-kun…" Silver turned toward Naruto, looking into his azul eyes. Sasuke sighed, wiping the tears away from Silver's face.

"Silver-chan… I'll love you no matter what… you can tell me anything…"

"Sasuke-kun… I really can't…" Silver got off of Sasuke's lap and held Naruto's hand, leading him into Sasuke's bedroom. Silver slowly locked the door.

"Silver-chan, what'd he do t-"

"Naruto-kun… you have to swear not to tell Sasuke or anyone else about this… and you have to swear not to kill him…"

"Silver-chan… tell me…"  
"Swear first…"

"… I swear…" Naruto groggily sat down on the bed, hanging his head, knowing what was about to come was not good. Silver sat down beside him, leaning on his shoulder.

"He… Ita-kun killed them…" Naruto immediately looked at Silver. "He killed my parents… The Akatsuki… They planned this entire thing from the beginning; killing my parents, me fighting my sister, Sasuke leaving, me joining the Akatsuki, everything… even me falling in love with Ita-kun…" Naruto wiped the tears from Silver's cheeks, leaned in a hugged her. "However… when Ita-kun fell in love with me… the leader told him to tell me everything…"

"And he told you everything last night?" Naruto asked, wiping another tear from Silver's face. She nodded.

"I can't tell Sasuke-kun any of this… You're the only one that I can rely on…"

"Silver-chan… if you told Sasuke-"

"But I can't Naruto. I can't tell Sasuke… I've been lying to him all this time… I can't tell him anything…"

"Are you going to go your whole life without telling him? Let Sasuke die, knowing that he loved you, but not knowing everything that went on while he was gone?"

"You don't understand, Naruto. I can't." Except for the few sobs and the slow breathing, everything was quiet for several minutes.

"I know I don't understand… and I probably never will… but Silver-chan… I don't know what else to say… You can't go your entire life living in guilt… In this hole that you've dug so deep, you can barely get out of… You have to tell him some time… Hopefully that'll be soon… I know it'll be hard… and Sasuke might not ever speak to you again, but I don't want you to feel miserable the rest of your life…"

"Naruto-kun… There's something else… Something else that's keeping me from telling Sasuke all about this…" Naruto looked at Silver expectantly, trying to find the reason in her eyes before she said anything. "I think…" Silver tried to swallow the lump that was in her throat. "I think that I…"

---

"I don't understand…" Sasuke hung his head over the curry that he and Sai had just finished making. "Why can't she tell me anything?"

"You're not the only one being left out, you know that right?"

"Do you think she trusts me?"

"Huh?"

"Since I got back from Orochimaru… do you think she trusts me?"  
"… I don't know… I wasn't here before you betrayed your village. I can't tell if she trusts you more or less now."

"Thanks for putting that in such blunt terms…" Sasuke muttered. The room fell silent, Sasuke staring down at the curry, and Sai staring off into space. Sasuke broke the silence.

"Do you know what she's talking to him about?"

"…"  
"You do don't you?"

"… I can't say…"

"Why not?"

"Because I promised not to tell you." Sasuke cocked his head, thinking for a couple of seconds.

"…How was she while I was gone?"

"Hn?"  
"When I was gone, what did she do?"

"Ano… stuff?" Sai replied, being caught off guard.

"What'd she do?" Sai shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait until she tells you herself…" Sasuke sighed.

"…Fine…"

---

"I told her… everything…" Itachi spoke softly, to where the leader could barely hear him.

"Everything?"

"Hai…"

"What was her reaction?"

"… She hates me…"

"Meaning, she'll never come back here again?"

"…Hai…"

"Be aware that I'll still be sending a team to go and check up on her every… month or so… just to make sure she's not planning anything against us… The mission was a success. However… do you still feel something towards her?"

"… H-Hai…" Itachi stood up, walking out of the dark room.

---

"_I still love him…_"

---

**Dun dun duuuuunnnn!!!! Whew! Thanks again to all the reviewed I know I haven't updated in forever… again, but yeah… I hoped you liked this chapter I'm pretty sure that there were bunches and bunches of mistakes, but… I don't have time to go back and fix them -.- so… yeah…. Lol reviews would be very much appreciated! Thankies everyone!**


End file.
